


Howl to the Stars

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, M/M, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Alphas, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, sort of slow burn, unrequited Kiryuu/Yusei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryuu were adopted by Martha as pups and raised to be strong packmates who know how to support each other as a family. But Yusei goes into heat years before he should, manifesting his position as an omega years before the other pups. Longing to be his strength and support, Jack carves himself into Yusei's alpha. As they grow up together, their strange relationship of need gets stronger and stronger, even as the two are uncertain over whether they want to mate, or remain single to pursue their dreams.Jack makes this decision for himself when he suddenly leaves without warning, departing for a place they have only heard about: Neo Domino City. In that other world, he somehow becomes the symbol of peace and authority, even as the pack he abandoned suffers and breaks apart. His whole life torn upside down, Yusei swears to become stronger, and find the alpha that left him so easily. He may be an omega, but he's not going to let his alpha leave him - not like this.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1 - Little Little Omega

[(Image Location)](https://www.zerochan.net/1971440)

[(Apparently the Image Source?)](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=6730723)

There was only one bed in the house, but it was big enough for 3 pups to sleep together at once – especially if they all piled up in a warm heap of slumbering bodies. Jack was used to sleeping in a tight fit, but he made sure that he was the one on top of the pile. His position hadn’t even manifested yet, but he already knew that he was an alpha. No one could convince him otherwise, and he would **make** himself an alpha if he had to. There didn’t seem to be any other overt alphas in the group of pups - which was good. He was going to be the leader, no matter what.

Tonight, it was Jack, Taro, and Crow’s turn to take the bed. The other two were slumbering peacefully under Jack, cuddled close for warmth. The nights were getting colder and colder, but the chill wasn’t what had woken him up tonight. It was a warm feeling that made him stir, the feeling of someone pressing close to him.

Jack opened his eyes, and found Yusei staring up at him in the soft moonlight. His hands were gripping Jack’s arm, his mouth turned into a frown as his eyes begged for… something.

“What’s wrong?” Jack whispered, groggy. Was Yusei hungry? Maybe he needed someone to help him hunt. Martha didn’t like for the pups to be outside and alone at night, but if the hunger pangs were really strong, two or three pups would go out to find something to kill and eat together. But Yusei had never done that, and Jack usually didn’t either.

Yusei struggled to speak, his mouth changing shapes as he considered his words. Finally, in a keening whine that was close to tears, he groaned, “My body… feels funny… ”

Was Yusei sick? Jack suddenly felt protective of his younger pack mate. He was the alpha! He needed to protect everyone who was under him! At the same time, he was very unsure of what to do. “Like, funny how?” He asked, sitting up carefully.

As he did, a whiff of Yusei’s scent caught in his nose, and he nearly doubled over. It was so strong! He had never experienced something like that from a pup before. This was an adult scent, full of power and prowess and ability. Jack could pick out the other’s position immediately from the strong smell, and his body tingled. _Omega._

He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant yet, but he knew that omegas were a lot different from alphas or betas. They were the lowest of the low, and had to obey any order from an alpha. It was hard for them to resist a beta’s command, too. But in a normal pack, they raised the children and kept the alpha company, taking care of the nest at home while the alphas and betas brought them back food and fought for them. Alphas and omegas seemed to have a lot of pups together, too.

Jack wrinkled his nose at the thought. He wasn’t going to have pups with Yusei, even if they were alpha and omega!

“I think you’re position is manifesting.” He said, swinging his legs out of bed. “You’re an omega, you know?”

Yusei blinked at him, his whole body starting to shake. “Omega? N-no, I wanted to be an alpha… ” Jack gave a withering glare, but Yusei didn’t notice. “Or at least a beta… I want to protect my family! I-I don’t want to be an… ahhh…” His words gave way to quiet gasps as he continued to whine. “I don’t feel good… ” He mumbled, twitching and shaking. “Everything’s so hot inside me, Jack… ”

Jack took the younger pup by the hand, his own tail whisking a little as he dragged the other out of the room. The pups that weren’t in the bed were piled up on the floor, and Jack pulled Yusei away from them, to the other room. Martha’s room.

“Martha!” He went straight up to his mother’s cot, waking the older alpha with his insistent whispers. “Martha! Yusei is an omega!”

“Wh-what… ?” She mumbled, sitting up in bed. Looking at Yusei, his face flushed as he clung trembling to Jack’s arm, she understood in a glance what was going on. This wasn’t the first omega she had seen manifest – although Yusei was quite young for it. “Oh dear, it seems you’re going into heat.”

Yusei whined loudly, his legs shaking almost too much to hold him. “I thought omegas weren’t s’posed to do that until they were ready to have pups.” Jack felt safe right now to the young omega, very safe. The comforting, confident touch holding him steady was the only thing keeping him anchored to his heated body. His mind just wanted to float away, lost in the heat boiling in his veins.

“You’re right, Yusei. Your body just decided to be ready for pups a littler earlier than most other omegas.” Martha quickly lifted Yusei in her arms, taking him into the bathroom. “Jack, stay here.” She said, stopping the pup from going in with her. “Yusei will probably want to be alone for a little while… ” She shut the door, trying to keep the omega’s whines from waking the other pups.

Annoyed, Jack stood with his back to the door, listening to Yusei while also being on guard. If anyone tried to approach the door where poor Yusei was sick and feverish inside, they would have to deal with this alpha first! He already felt a little proud that the omega had gone to him first for help. That’s what he wanted to be, the alpha that protected everyone from everything bad – even if he still needed Martha to teach him how to handle some things.

Inside the bathroom, Martha quickly stripped Yusei of his clothes, noticing the drip of fluids already starting from his body. His scent was strong and heady, an overwhelming version of his pup scent. Gone now was the sweet tang of milk and the vulnerable scent of a child. This new smell had a hard edge, something that said this boy was a predator, even with a body racked with need, and his fertile scent trying to catch on the wind.

Dropping the young omega in the bathtub, Martha ran the water, making soothing noises as she brushed her damp hands through Yusei’s hair, cooling his heated brow. “Shh, shh… ” She murmured, trying to silence Yusei’s moans. He did his best to comply, but the cool water rippling across his too-sensitive skin was making his body tingle, both fulfilling and whetting the new appetite growing between his legs.

“Martha, I don’t want to have pups yet… ” He groaned, throwing his head back. Tears were running down his face, still chubby with puppy fat. “Why is my body like this?”

She looked at him sadly, ignoring the almost-lewd sight of his body presenting itself for touch and taste and fulfillment. “It’s part of your duty as an omega, your duty to the pack.” She said, finally. “I’m sorry it came to you so early, as it will make things harder on you, my poor little pup. You are different from every one of the children now, and it will be strange for you to play with them. They will all know you’ve grown in ways that they haven’t yet, just by your scent.” She grabbed a washcloth, continuing to splash water over him, trying to ease his whines and needy groans. “But don’t ever be ashamed of who you are. You’re an omega, the kindest and most level-headed. Omegas negotiate treaties between packs, and raise up the next generation of warriors. You won’t often fight with your teeth and claws, but you will fight with your spirit, your words. Everyone will also look up to you, as an adult omega in my pack, instead of just another child in the puppy pack. You have responsibilities now, Yusei, but you were chosen just for them.”

She realized she hadn’t made something clear, and quickly added, “But it will be years yet before you have pups of your own. Just because your body can doesn’t mean that you will! You still have a lot of growing and learning to do before you bear your pups.”

Yusei shook his head, his thoughts getting harder and harder to understand. Words were escaping him, his whole body trembling with heat despite the coolness of the water. He wasn’t even old enough to know what he wanted, but he knew that he needed it. “I don’t… know…” He groaned, his back tensing and arching upwards.

Martha hushed him gently. “Just lose yourself now, my sweet Yusei.”

It was well into the morning before Martha opened the door, bringing Yusei out wrapped up in a towel. His heat had only lasted a few hours, and he was asleep now. Jack had dark circles under his eyes, and he was so exhausted he could barely think straight, but he still snapped to attention when Martha opened the door. “Is he OK?” He demanded, staring straight up at the alpha.

Martha nodded, giving him a tired smile. “Yes, Jack, it’s just part of being an omega. He’ll get used to this soon.”

Jack tipped his head, following Martha as she took Yusei back to the pups’ room. “So it’s gonna happen again?” He asked, his tone concerned. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the bed and sleep, but he needed to know how to take care of his pack’s omega.

“Yes. Once every month.” All the other pups were awake now, staring at Yusei as he slept. They had all heard from Jack that Yusei was an omega, and had gotten sick or something from manifesting. Every one was curious, but recoiled at the strong scent rolling off him.

“Is his smell always going to be like this?” One of the girls asked. “It’s so sharp and-and-and spicy!”

“Part of it is his omega scent. It’s very strong right now, because he just finished his heat.” Martha explained patiently. “The spicy part will become softer in a day or two. In a pack, the spicy scent will be how you distinguish omegas from alphas or betas. The rest of it is all Yusei’s scent. It seems hard to be around right now, but as you all manifest your positions, it will become more normal.”

She laid Yusei gently out on the bed, tucking the sparse sheets around his small body. “This change will be hard on him. Don’t make fun of him for it, and try to be nice to him. Every one of you will go through something similar when you manifest – although omegas really have the worst of it.” She let the pups approach, watching them sniff the air and try to understand what they were processing.

Of all the pups, only Jack held back, drooping by himself at the edge of the little crowd. He was tired, and he had already taken in Yusei’s omega scent. He had been the first to do so, actually. It was strong, and a little hard to comprehend, but Jack liked the complexity. It was like Martha, with so many different things to read in one smell, but Yusei’s seemed fresh and full of vigor. There was a sweet undertone to the hard edge, something that made Jack want to fill his nostrils with the scent. It was much better than the heady, overpowering sweetness of milk-smell still clinging to the youngest pups.

But he knew Yusei would want time away from everyone else right now. Jack was Yusei’s best friend, and he knew him more than anyone else. The omega liked being alone, without a lot of noise and crowds. So, Jack would let that sweet, strong smell come to him, knowing that it would be better than trying to chase him down.

Martha let the pups sniff for a few moments, then shooed them away, reminding them of their duties. She only stopped Jack, gesturing to the bed. “Rest, little alpha.” She smiled, ruffling his ears. “You did a good job.”

Jack didn’t even try to argue, dropping straight onto the bed beside Yusei. “I’m gonna be Yusei’s protector, you know. His alpha.” He said, staring up at the ceiling.

Martha tucked the thin blanket around him. “I know. You’re going to protect everyone in your pack, huh?” He was just a child. He didn’t understand what being an omega’s alpha really meant, not yet.

Jack nodded, letting her wrap him up in the scanty warmth. Yusei still felt hot, and he felt comfortable against his side. Pressing arm-to-arm with the new omega, Jack declared, “I’ll be an alpha like one of the great pack-leaders in the legends… they’re gonna tell stories about my pack…”

He was so tired, but Martha was trying to tell him something. He could hear her serious voice, and her scent flagged him to pay attention. Struggling to focus, his ears twitched, picking up the sound of her voice.

“You have to protect Yusei most of all right now. As his alpha, you’re responsible for helping him through his heats. You’ll… understand it better in a few years, but for right now, I’ll show you how to help Yusei every month.” Her face was hovering over his, her warm, strong scent covering him over. Sleepy, Jack blinked at her, giving a slow nod. Protect Yusei in a special way? That sounded like the perfect job for an alpha.

“Always take care of Yusei, Jack. He needs you.”

Haaaaai, my dear readers! It's been years and years since I've even attempted a fanfic that's not a one-shot. Wish me luck as I try to fill out this Kingcrabshipping tag. I'm hoping to have a chapter published once every two weeks, but it might take longer between chapters once school starts back. I'll try to produce lots of content during my break so that I'll have something to post when school comes back!

This is basically a retelling of 5Ds, but as an Omegaverse. There are a few obvious differences, mostly that the card games don't exist, and there are no evil magical villains trying to take over the world. The antagonists will probably appear later, in a different kind of setting...

As always, if you support my work and want to make my day, leave me a kudos or a comment! And, as always, good luck and happy dueling! :3


	2. When You Are Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This alpha is ready to lead his pack to a new place to live. Meanwhile, omega's body is becoming more needy for an alpha's knot...

It only took a few months for Jack and Yusei to set up a routine. The days before his heat was supposed to start, Jack and Yusei would sleep close to each other, ready for when it would hit him. As soon as it woke him up, or if the urge came during the day, Yusei would reach for the comforting, milky scent of his puppy-alpha. “It’s starting…” He shivered, his body already beginning to burn and shake.

“OK.” And Jack would take him to the bathroom, settling him naked and comfortable in the bathtub. Martha had taught him how to keep Yusei cool and as quiet as possible, showing him to touch gently, as the heat made Yusei’s skin so sensitive. She never taught Jack to touch between Yusei’s legs, knowing that the two would reach such a point on their own time. They were both too young for such things, and it would confuse Yusei much more than it satisfied him.

When Yusei was 13, Jack was there as he had his first orgasm, climaxing straight into the bathwater. He helped Yusei clean up. He still didn’t touch him in a way that would stimulate the feeling, trying to focus on keeping Yusei comfortable, rather than satisfied. And Yusei, for his part, didn’t ask him to. They weren’t in love or mated. Jack was just the alpha who was taking care of him. Their boundaries were something that were set in stone, only between them.

Yusei was 15 when he began begging for Jack to “Fuck me, take me! Shove me down and stuff me full of cum…” Frustrated, Jack merely let out an annoyed growl, splashing water in Yusei’s face. “Idiot! You know I can’t do that!” But it wasn’t Yusei talking, it was his heat.

By that time, Jack had manifested as an alpha, his knot growing in just under the base of his cock. Whenever he climaxed, it was with great bursts of semen, far more than what a beta or omega could produce – not that he did finish, or even start, often. He was taking care of the next batch of pups, catching food for his adolescent pack, and doing his best to help Yusei through his time every month without actually knotting him. It lasted for days now, days of whining and keening temptations that was followed by bursts of hunger.

During those times, Yusei needed the scent of an alpha nearby, something to steady him and fulfill the primal needs roiling through him. Even if Jack wasn’t touching him, he needed to stay beside him, or he would began to howl with need, his scent only growing stronger. Martha was very worried that a wandering alpha could smell Yusei one day, and go into rut. If that happened, they would all be in danger as the alpha tried to reach the omega, and Yusei could even be kidnapped or killed after the alpha was done with him. Omegas sold well on the black market as pets and slaves.

But Jack wouldn’t let that happen. Of all the alphas under Martha’s care, he was the biggest, the strongest, and the oldest. He wasn’t the only alpha with a pack, but everyone agreed that he was the best alpha. Uncompromising, kind, and protective, Jack was admired and loved.

Martha knew he couldn’t stay much longer. His alpha instincts were telling him to leave, gather a real pack to himself. “When will you go?” She asked softly, approaching the youth after dinner one night.

Jack gave her a surprised look. “How did you know?” He gaped.

Martha only smiled knowingly. “I was once a young alpha myself! I’m sure that being stuck somewhere like this is killing you… ”

He found himself agreeing. “I’ll be out soon. Once Kiryu and Crow are ready.”

Now Martha was surprised. “Yusei is not coming with you?”

Jack shook his head, giving a little smile. “Yusei is a given. Whether he’s ready or not, he’d follow me to the ends of the earth. I’m his alpha. I have no choice about him coming with me or not.”

Martha nodded, clasping her hands to her chest. “Don’t feel the need to ask for my permission. Go whenever you must. Just… take care of your friends, and try to stay safe.”

He didn’t reply right away. They both knew that what she was asking wasn’t really possible. It would be a world of territory disputes, dodging Sector Security, hunting for food that was getting harder to find, and doing their best not to get forced into a work gang in a city – or killed by another pack. “I’ll try.” He responded simply. Living with Martha was easier for them, but they couldn’t stay forever. He needed his own pack, his own turf. He wasn’t a real alpha in this place.

Two days later, there wasn’t enough food to go around. The oldest gave up their portions to the youngest, and went out to hunt for themselves. But there was too much competition there, too few resources for them all. Jack and his pack found a little for themselves, but the others snagged almost nothing.

“This area is drained.” Crow muttered, chewing on a rangy string of meat. “There’s barely enough for Martha and her pups, let alone all of us.”

Jack just nodded, watching his packmates eating. It was so bad that even Yusei had to hunt, omega that he was. That rankled on the alpha’s nerves; Yusei should be at home, surrounded by pups and his machines! There should be food brought back to him, as he stayed behind to tidy up the dens, play with the children he loved so much, spend his time without worry in creating new things. Of course he shouldn’t be confined there, or forbidden from hunting with the pack, but Yusei shouldn’t have to keep up with his bigger, faster, stronger packmates on an empty stomach.

Jack had shared as much food as he could spare from his own portion with the omega, gently combing bracken and debris from his hair and tail. Yusei tolerated the touches, eating quietly as Jack groomed him. The alpha doted on the omega, but they hadn’t decided to mate, or even talk about being mates. Jack was the alpha, and Yusei was the omega. They were close as family, packmates. Neither of them were ready to have pups of their own, and they both had an unspoken agreement that getting Yusei pregnant wasn’t an option.

“We should find our own territory.” Jack finally growled. The only ones that heard him were his closest packmates: Kiryu, Crow, and Yusei. They nodded all nodded agreement, giving little barks. There were other alphas that their adolescent packmates could stay with. Those four males, with an omega in tow, could do whatever they pleased, leave whenever they wanted.

Despite himself, Yusei’s tail swept the ground like a pup’s, and he smiled up at Jack. He didn’t smile often, so every time Jack could get that expression from his omega, he felt satisfied. “When will we go?” The omega asked.

“Tonight.” He replied, his chest swelling with warmth. “As soon as the moon is high enough that we can see by, we’re leaving.”

Kiryu smirked, swallowing down the last of his food. “Sounds good to me, Jack.” He was an alpha himself, but his instincts and alpha-scent were far weaker than Jack’s. He had no drive to lead and protect his pack, preferring to stay alone. He was a fabled ‘lone wolf’, but had formed a loose bond with the other three, content to stay under Jack’s leadership until something better came along.

There were times where Jack had noticed Yusei’s eye following the other alpha, and the blonde couldn’t help but feel slightly left out. Who was always there to care for Yusei, and watch after his well-being? Certainly not Kiryu! But then, sensing his gaze, Yusei would turn, and the deep adoration and trust in those blue eyes would save his alpha from his jealousy. No one else could help Yusei through his heat without trying to impregnate him. Only Jack. Neither alpha or omega wanted it to be any other way.

‘Always take care of Yusei.’

Martha’s words ran through his mind often. They came to him now as he stood outside, waiting for the others. He hadn’t gone inside the house since they had returned, merely sniffing at the scent line surrounding the building; the mark of Martha’s den. Other packs wouldn’t stumble in without knowing this belonged to a strong, wise alpha. Yusei had stayed out with Jack for a little while, but he had told him to go back in if he was cold. Then, the omega had left him.

Jack leaned against the door frame, one foot pressed against the wall behind him. _I want somewhere for us. A safe place we can make just for ourselves._ He was praying to the starry sky, begging for favors from the half-full moon. _Even if I have to carve it from the earth with our teeth, I will make somewhere for Yusei to be safe, and my whole pack with him._

He was alpha. He protected the pack above all, especially above his own life.

Crow pushed his way out of the door, joining his alpha. He was a pure beta, happy to support the decisions of his packmates and let the leaders worry about the details. “We’re ready to go.” The few possessions they had were tossed in a bag over Crow’s shoulder. “I grabbed your stuff too, but there wasn’t much, even between the four of us.”

Jack nodded. “Good work. Where are the other two?”

The door banged open again, and Kiryu and Yusei emerged. The omega had a loaded backpack of his own, full of metal trinkets and tools. “Kiryu was helping me pack up my workshop.” He explained. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, alpha… ”

Jack shook his head. “I’m in no rush.” He glanced around at his packmates, gauging their energy levels. They were all hungry, but there wouldn’t be food for them until they left this area. “Is everyone ready to move? Once we start going, we won’t stop until we’ve found a place to stay”

Crow gave a quick thumbs-up. “Just a reminder, it’s not safe around here anymore, what with all the older packs and stuff setting up shop here. We’ll get attacked if we linger in the wrong pack’s territory, so everyone needs to look sharp.”

Yusei sighed quietly to himself, a barely audible breath of air. Jack still heard it, his ears twisting to catch the sound. Without saying anything, he pulled the heavy backpack from Yusei’s shoulders, slinging it over his own back. “You need to focus on keeping up.” He said, settling it comfortably on himself. “I’ll carry this for now.”

The omega looked regretful. “I don’t want to slow you down.”

“You’ll slow us down more if we let you carry that.” Kiryu said mildly, giving him a clasp on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Jack likes being a hero.“

Jack gave a snort, and Crow grinned. “Are we ever gonna leave?” The beta called, taking a few steps away.

“Let’s move, then.” The alpha replied, beckoning Yusei and Kiryu forward. “We have a long way to go.”

Haaai, peeps! Wassupppp? It's the end of the chapter!! 🎉🎉 If you like what I'm doing, leave a like or a comment so I can keep doing the good things you want to see. I'm probably going to update every Wednesday, but it could get more/less frequent, depending on how school impacts my writing schedule. I'm also trying to get a full-time job, which could make writing harder to get finished. Wish me luck! And as always, happy duelinggggggg!


	3. Setting Out

It took almost a week for them to find enough prey to fill their bellies. Even then, they couldn’t linger at the kill site, given that it was within a pack’s territory. If they were caught eating food from their turf, Jack had no doubt that his own little pack would be torn to shreds, with only Yusei spared to keep as another alpha’s bitch. The thought made Jack’s hackles rise, and he growled despite himself, tearing vindictively into the flesh of the poor animal in front of him.

Yusei turned to him sharply, curious about what had riled him up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We should keep moving.” He said, stretching out his tired limbs as he gave Yusei a reassuring smile. The pack hadn’t slept yet in their whole week of traveling. There was nowhere safe for them here. Luckily, it was only another day of running before they would be out of any claimed land.

“As soon as we find some unclaimed territory, we’ll make a nest.” The alpha promised. “Just trust me a little longer.”

“We’ll trust you for as long as it takes.” Crow piped up. “You know that we all believe in you Jack, right? You’ve got the stuff to be a great alpha, and we’re gonna be your awesome pack – as far as I’m concerned.” He gave a quick glance at Kiryu, who shrugged.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon.” He said. “And I’ll be sure to let you know when I decide to go full lone wolf.”

Yusei spoke up now. “So you are going lone wolf one day?”

Jack grit his teeth. What did it matter to his omega if Kiryu stayed or went?

The lone alpha nodded, his eyes actually filling with conviction for once. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. It’ll probably be a year or so before I really commit to leaving the pack. But if we manage to secure a territory that the three of you can maintain, and you’re pretty safe, I’ll be fine with leaving. The same way Jack keeps talking about protecting everyone and giving his life for his pack, that’s how it is for me and being alone. That freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you want – well, I can resist its calling right now, but I’m going to give in one day.”

Jack tried to read Yusei’s expression, but it stayed carefully neutral. “As long as you’re happy, Kiryu.” He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up warmly.

Jack cut him off before he could say more. “We can talk about this later.” His voice came out more gruff than he intended, but he ignored the questioning looks his packmates gave him. He was the alpha, after all. They had to listen to his words, follow his commands. “We need to get out of occupied grounds.”

And with that, they were back on the prowl again.

They didn’t run into any other packs, thanks to Yusei’s keen nose. He could scent ahead for packs far better than the others could, and he kept them posted if their path ran across any other people. However, the omega was quickly crumbling under the strain of their movement. They only ate one meal a day, if any, and hadn’t stopped to sleep for over a week. They could cover about 30 miles a day, and more if they hurried, but that was taking a toll on them all.

By the time that the pack was close to the unclaimed lands, Jack slowed the pace, going from a panting lope to a brisk walk. “We’re almost to our nest.” He promised, still leading them with seemingly untiring strides. “Just do your best, everyone.”

“Water?” Crow asked Kiryu, holding out his hand for the water bottle. The lone alpha took it out of his pack, frowning ruefully.

“There’s not much. We’ll need to find a clean drinking source.” He sighed.

Yusei was right on Jack’s heels, shakily matching his pace. Because he was so close, Jack could hear the slight groan he let out at Kiryu’s statement. The omega was panting hard for breath, his face pale and his body dripping with sweat. He didn’t look well.

“Yusei, can you scent any water?” Jack asked quietly, reaching out to briefly squeeze his omega’s shoulders.

Giving an audible sigh of relief, Yusei leaned into the touch, only pulling away when Jack asked him a question. He tipped his head back, taking in the smells carried to him along the wind. “Some. It’s in the direction we’re heading, I think, but it’s pretty far away. I can barely pick up on it.”

Crow growled, licking out the last drops of water from the bottle. “Man, that sucks!” He looked up at Jack, his face full of frustration. “Alpha, I’ve got the most stamina left of everyone. Let me go on ahead and get water.”

Immediately, the alpha shook his head in denial. “No, I can’t let you do that.”

Crow let out another growl, not willing to fight with Jack verbally, but resisting his decision.

Jack let out a growl of his own, quickly bringing the beta into line with a show of teeth. “It’s too dangerous. We don’t know who or what’s in the unclaimed land, and we’re not out of pack territory yet. Crow, you’re staying with my pack.”

“… don’t fight… ” Yusei pleaded, his voice pale with exhaustion. He looked up at his alpha with determination, plodding along slowly on sore, stumbling feet. “Please, we’re almost there… ”

Kiryu said nothing, but he increased his pace so he was ahead of Jack. He wasn’t exactly leaving them behind, but he was done being with the rest of them. He wanted to be alone now, a feeling that was only getting stronger and stronger within his heart. All this time with little food and no sleep wasn’t building his pack-bonds at all, and was instead tearing them apart.

“But what if we’re not almost there?” Crow argued back, but dropped his voice. He didn’t want to upset Yusei, and tried to keep his tone reasonable, rather than angry. “We could be driven away by lone wolves or small packs like ours. It could be another week before we find somewhere to sleep. Let me go on ahead and find out what’s ahead, Jack!”

The alpha shook his had stubbornly, not trusting himself to talk yet. Regaining his composure, he managed to say, “I can’t let you risk your life like that.” His tone was heavy with veiled anger, and Yusei shifted, his tail drooping as he upped his step to follow after Kiryu.

Jack withheld a frustrated bark, keeping up with Yusei. His anger made him forget himself, and he wrapped strong, bruising fingers around his omega’s wrist, tugging him back sternly. Yusei whimpered, breaking free and leaping forward, as if burned. Crow and Kiryu both let out instinctive growls, glaring at Jack with venom in their gazes. The pack’s alpha ignored them, moving to walk beside Yusei. His omega wasn’t going to escape him.

“As I was saying,” He continued coldly. “I’m not going to lose you, Crow. Until we know more about the lay of the land, we stay together, as a pack. Does everyone understand?” He raised his voice, looking for a reply.

No one said anything. Crow and Yusei looked sullenly at the ground, while Kiryu continued to glare at Jack. The lone alpha let out a short, coughing bark, but wasn’t openly defiant. His tail was standing straight out.

Jack barked for attention. “Crow? Kiryu? Yusei?”

Each let out a huff of acknowledgment at their name, shuffling their feet as they continued forward. “We’re a pack.” Jack muttered, clenching his fists at his side. “Period.”

The sun was slowly falling below the horizon, painting the sky with red and dark blue when the sullen, tired pack found themselves on the border of pack-lands. Ahead of them, unclaimed territory stretched as far as they could see, strewn with ancient trash heaps and the faded scents of drifters.

Yusei’s ears perked up, and he immediately began scenting the air. “No one is in this area currently.” He announced, stepping across the line into unclaimed dirt. “And it seems no one’s been here for some time. My guess is that the wild packs don’t like being on the edge of claimed land… ”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as we’re safe.” Kiryu grunted, taking a few steps past Yusei. “There’s a hollow with a bush at the top of that hill, see? I say we sleep there.”

“Sleep.” Crow agreed, bounding after him. Jack alone hesitated, looking back for a moment at the tame, claimed land behind them. Large packs lived there, and not up ahead for a reason. Lone wolves, rabid wolves, and young packs full of aggressive youths took their chances here. They wouldn’t have an easy life.

“Jack!” Yusei called, waving at his alpha. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Without giving it another thought, Jack bounded across into the unclaimed land, catching up to his packmates. Crow and Kiryu had already fallen into a pile, eyes blinking closed as the sun gradually faded away. It would be night soon.

Yusei flopped over Crow, his legs tangling with Kiryu’s as they cuddled together for warmth like pups. It was endearing, and Jack couldn’t help but smile. “Hurry up.” Kiryu muttered, beckoning to him. “We can’t get settled without you.”

  
  


“You’re doing a pretty good job by yourself.” Jack grinned, resting his head on Yusei’s stomach. He lay his legs over Kiryu's body, letting Crow use his arm for support. The bush beside their little hollow provided some shelter, breaking the wind and hiding them from prying eyes. It almost seemed safe, even if that was just an illusion. But whether they were safe or not, they knew they were free. They could carve out their own futures.

  
  


The only thing between them and their limitless tomorrows was the moonlight tracing across their faces, and the morning sun not yet come.

  
Hello again! Another Wednesday, another update. So far, school hasn't been slowing me down (I managed to work ahead, so I only have 3 classes this semester 👏👏) but since I'll be graduating in the spring, I want to start making original content to put on my resume. I definitely love prompts, so if you have any one-line inspirations or awesome pictures, feel free to send them to me! I have a [Tumblr](https://brown-eyed-mun.tumblr.com/), so you can always message me there.

On another note, I started writing this fanfic as a way to write smut, but so far there hasn't been any... I am trying to work it in soon >:3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and happy dueling!


	4. Chapter 4 - And Then, Dissatisfaction

“Jack, Crow, Yusei! We need to talk!”

  
  


Kiryu was energetic today. His usually passive features were lit up with heat, and he stormed into their den in a fury. Pungent with worry and anticipation, his scent stormed into the room before he did, announcing his presence. “There’s something wrong!”

  
  


Yusei looked up from his workbench, tossing down an oilcloth. There was an engine in front of him, something small but durable. He had big plans for this little engine, and was working hard on getting it back running. “What’s up, Kiryu?”

  
  


The pack had been settled for almost a year now, with all four members working hard to create a place for themselves in the wild world. They had their squabbles and flaws, and it hadn’t been easy. Every inch of land they had claimed to hunt on had cost them and others blood. But they knew who they were, together, and their packbond was strong.

  
  


Jack and Yusei had decided to stay unmated for one more year. There wasn’t enough food or safety in their small, threatened territory for them to have pups. And Yusei wasn’t ready to be tied down to one mate; he wanted freedom to be himself, see more of the world and the people in it. Jack could only respect him, while still being ready to satisfy the omega during his heats. He hated the way things were now, where he could essentially look but not touch, when Yusei was all that he wanted. Would it always be that way? Or would he stay stuck on the outside, satisfying Yusei without being able to help himself?

He wasn’t happy, but he would do his best for his omega. At least Yusei had promised not to take another mate without consulting Jack first.

  
  


Snapping back to the present, Jack focused his mind back on the lone alpha’s words. Excited, Kiryu had let out a growl, turning around in a circle after his own tail in a moment of confusion. “Real packs, packs from the claimed lands, are pushing into the unclaimed lands, our place! Everyone living on the edges has already been killed, if they didn’t leave fast enough!”

  
  


Jack let out a wary growl, standing up in his nest. “How close are they?”

  
  


Kiryu shook his head. “I don’t know. The packs in the area have all been warned, but no one is doing anything about it. The only one to come back and tell everyone about it was a lone wolf, and he ran away from his lands four days ago! At this point, the invaders could be anywhere. We might not even be safe tonight.”

  
  


Jack began pacing as he listened, his head dropping to his chest. Letting out a soft whine, Yusei squared his shoulders bravely, directing his words towards his alpha. “We should fight.”

  
  


Crow immediately shook his head. “No way man! I’m all for heroic last stands, but we can’t fight a full pack. There’ll be at least a dozen of ‘em, and probably more! We’d all be killed if we tried to fight like that.”

  
  


“So we’re just going to let them take our land? I can’t be satisfied like that!” Kiryu bristled, his ears and tail standing on end. “We need to fight, regardless of the odds! Horrible packs that would steal territory for no reason should be annihilated. If we let this injustice happen without any consequences, the next greedy pack will just come around and do the same thing. We should fight for victory, for our pack and all the other packs in the unclaimed lands!”

  
  


Jack didn’t say anything at first, taking a moment to think for himself. Kiryu’s alpha smell was stronger than usual, his enthusiasm sending his scent racing around the room. It made his hackles rise, but he forced his instincts down for the moment. Kiryu was his friend, not a rival.

  
  


“I think that Kiryu’s right.” He announced, looking around the room. “But Crow also makes a good point. We can’t fight this battle if we’re outnumbered 3 to 1. We’re going to need a strategy.”

  
  


He met Yusei’s blue-violet eyes. The omega hesitated, then nodded. Jack then turned to Crow, with his stormy gray irises. The beta nodded emphatically, but his expression was unreadable – that was unusual for the beta, Somewhat unsettled, the pack’s alpha then turned his violet gaze to Kiryu, the lone wolf that barely showed an interest in anything “Can you be dissatisfied a little longer?”

  
  


These eyes were more defiant, and the stillness stretched between them for much too long. Finally, Kiryu nodded, acquiescing to the stronger alpha. “I can handle myself.” He said softly. “But don’t make me wait too long.”

  
  


Jack shook his head. “Trust me, you won’t. We need to make sure justice is served, for the sake of our family.” He gestured out the den’s window to the ground outside. “These lands are no good for supporting a large pack, and trying to take this away from us outsiders is a foolish idea. I’m sure the other packs will see it the same way.”

  
  


Crow growled, his hackles raising suddenly. “You’re gonna call on other packs for help? This isn’t going to be good…”

  
  


“What’s wrong with that?” Yusei asked, his tail waggling slowly as he took another step towards Jack.

  
  


The alpha knew too well what that nervous half-step meant, and he moved closer to the omega, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. It would all be alright. Yusei was safe as long as he was around.

  
  


“The wolves in these parts aren’t the best at playing on one team.” Crow replied, crossing his arms. “Packmates double-cross each other all the time. Alliances get broken on a daily basis. We may be pretty tough, but there are only four of us. If we call a meeting of the local packs, there’s a chance that we’ll be killed and our territory taken, just because we’re so small.”

  
  


“They wouldn’t be that stupid.” Kiryu interrupted. He was still wriggling with energy, his fists clenched at his sides. “Once we explain what’s going on, any alpha with a brain will know that we need to work together, not against each other.”

  
  


“Not every alpha has a brain, though!” Crow’s voice grew louder, and he glanced briefly at Jack to see his response. There was none, so the beta continued. “Are we going to put our lives in the hands of any dumbass with a pack bigger than ours? What if we offer to fight, but they turn on us?”

  
  


“We can stand here arguing about what _could_ happen, or we can call a meeting and see what does happen.” Yusei piped up, his voice confident with Jack close to him. “If we don’t try, then we’ll die for sure, Crow. Our own pack can’t stand up to a bunch of well-fed packwolves. Without some warning, none of the packs around here could fight and win, either. If we pool our knowledge and our resources, that would give everyone who lives here the best chance to keep their lands. Any alpha who can’t see that is ready to die.” He glanced over at Kiryu. “I’m willing to take this chance, because this is the only one we get.”

  
  


Jack rumbled deep in his throat, releasing his grip on Yusei. “I’ve made my decision.” Crow and Kiryu exchanged looks, a hint of animosity in their eyes. The beta’s words ran counter to every one of Kiryu’s instincts, and the lone wolf didn’t appreciate his arguments. He didn’t often stand up for himself or his own wishes. This one time that he had, Crow had fought against him. Kiryu wouldn’t forget that – nor would he forget Yusei allying himself with Kiryu, instead of Crow, his best friend. It was something important, and he would keep that memory close.

  
  


Jack had noticed this as well, but had expected this fiery opinion from Yusei. He was an omega, but only by birth. He had just as much fighting spirit as every one of his pack members. With that in mind, Jack had come to terms with his packmates’ different opinions, and his own thoughts on the matter. Taking too long in times like this would only lead to death – or worse, in Yusei’s case.

  
  


“This is our land.” He announced. “We fought hard to get it. One more time, we’ll fight again, along with everyone else who has territory here. My pack is hardly going to stand by and watch as everything they own is taken away! We need to call a meeting with the other packs, and talk. As strong as we are together, my pack can’t stand on its own.”

  
  


Kiryu trembled, a spark of excitement shivering down his spine and ending at the tip of his tail. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew this was his _purpose_ in life, his fulfillment as a person. This dissatisfaction with the world would keep him going, long after his body couldn’t take any more. _Is this how Jack feels when he talks about having a pack and protecting his own family?_ _Does_ _the passion I feel make the difference between being a_ _ **wolf**_ _and being an_ _ **alpha**_ _?_

  
  


“You should move quickly.” He yapped, his fingers trembling at his sides. “Our time is limited.”’

  
  


Jack barked in approval. “I agree. But I need everyone -” He looked briefly at Crow. “- to be behind this plan before I do anything. This is my decision, as your alpha, but I want you to be part of it.” His voice softened. “I can understand your fear. We’ve been fighting these wolves around us for months. Every piece of territory we have was scraped out from under their paws. Going to them for help doesn’t seem right.”

  
  


Crow’s expression remained grim, but he nodded his head slowly in agreement. “You’re going to do it anyway.” He said flatly.

  
  


“What choice do we have?” Kiryu spat, his spine tense.

  
  


Jack growled in warning, silencing the lower alpha with a look. “The only options we have are to fight, or to run. Either one is dangerous, Crow. I would rather stand beside the wolves I know, even if we’ve only been enemies before.”

  
  


The beta shook his head, pacing slowly. “But… we just can’t!” He exclaimed, his arms flaring outward to accentuate his words. “I don’t know how else to explain it, alpha. Going to the packs that we fight against every day just to eat or sleep in peace, and just asking them for help – what sense does that make? I mean, I hate running away from a fight, but as far as I’m concerned, we’d be running away from two enemies. Going to our shitty neighbors feels like we’re walking straight into a trap.”

  
  


“They wouldn’t want to run.” Yusei said softly. “Think about it, Crow. They’re in the same boat that we are. If they don’t fight, then they’ll have to leave their land.” He looked over at Jack, his tail whisking against he back of his legs. The alpha nodded once, encouraging him. Yusei continued, reassured by just the look. “We could be walking right into hungry jaws. However, I’d like to think we’re going to meet potential allies.”

  
  


“It doesn’t even matter that much.” Kiryu grunted, turning away to leave. “I’m calling the meeting. One way or another, we’re all going to fight or run. Even if I’m alone, I’m going to fight. I’ll ignore even you, Jack, if you order me to do otherwise.”

  
  


“Wait.” Jack said, stepping up to grab his arm. “Is this your way of leaving my pack… ?”

  
  


Kiryu shrugged, then pulled away. “I don’t think so. Not yet, anyway. You know I’m not going to leave you out of the blue. But you can’t stop me from fighting for our territory, even if you’re my alpha right now. I think this is my destiny.”

  
  


“Those are strong words.” Jack muttered, his voice low. “Destiny might trap you forever in one place, against your own will. It never promised to flow on forever. Are you willing to submit to it so soon, Kiryu?”

  
  


The other alpha blinked, intimidated by his tone. “I… suppose?” He replied, unsure of what to say. What did Jack know about destiny, anyway? “It’s not like I know for sure.” Unsettled, Kiryu moved away from Jack, not wanting to deal with his low voice and terrifying conviction. It was almost like he was trying to scare Kiryu directly, what with his talk of being trapped. That was the most terrifying thing for a lone wolf, to be stuck in one place.

  
  


“I’ll call for the other packs.” He dodged away, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. The surge of energy from before was still racing through him, but his heart felt like it would burst if he stayed any longer with those piercing, pack-alpha eyes holding him in place. Was it Jack’s destiny to feel like an iron vise clamping around Kiryu’s soul?

  
  


“I don’t want to do this… ” Crow grumbled. He hadn’t really noticed the exchange between the two alphas.

  
  


Yusei had. He quietly slipped after Kiryu, not even looking back at Jack. Annoyed, the alpha still said nothing, letting his omega go freely. He had no power to stop him, not if he wanted to keep Yusei’s devotion.

  
  


“Neither do I.” Jack replied, his voice low and dark. “But what choice do I have?”

Setting up for the Treasonshipping >:3 there will be some steam 🍆🔥 in the next chapter. I finally sat down and made an outline, so I can keep the chapters more focused, the plot moving forward, and the relationships on track. I don't usually write drafts and outlines and all that, so it was a fun new thing to do. (Please don't write like I do! Make lots of drafts and outlines kids!)

Wanna make my day? Leave a comment or a kudos! Hope you enjoyed the update, and join me next Wednesday as I scramble to post a chapter every week!


	5. Overwhelming Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei has an interesting encounter with a certain lone alpha, but he can't give in to his body's desires - right?

“Kiryu.” Yusei called out quietly for the lone alpha, following after the other with an inscrutable expression. What was he thinking behind his quiet facade?

  
  


Kiryu didn’t know, but he could guess. “Why are you coming with me? Jack’s back there.” His voice was too rough. _Keep talking like that and Yusei really will leave._

  
  


“I want to be with you.” Yusei insisted. “I want you to be safe…”

  
  


“You’re an omega, and I’m an alpha. Aren’t I supposed to be saying that to you?” Kiryu grunted, but didn’t shoo the other away. His pace slowed a little, letting Yusei catch up.

  
  


But these were the wrong words to say. Yusei’s barriers rose, and his shoulders tensed. “I’m a person, not an omega.” He growled. “I can feel however I want, no matter what you think about me.”

  
  


Kiryu raised his hands in a peaceful, apologetic gesture. “Fair enough… sorry, Yusei.”

  
  


He nodded, accepting the apology without a word. After a beat, he continued. “You’re going to call the other packs now, aren’t you?”

  
  


The alpha gave a bark in assent. It wasn’t like it was that difficult to summon the other packs. There was a cluster of rocks on the borders of three territories, and a loud howl from there could summon packs for several miles. “This is our land, Yusei. I can’t even explain it to myself, but I can’t just stand by and let those people take what’s ours!”

  
  


Before he could continue, the omega interrupted. “I know. I feel the same way.”

  
  


Kiryu stopped, looking over at him with a smirk. “Good. We can fight side-by-side. Even if no one else stands with us, you know I’ll be next to you.”

  
  


Yusei nodded, but he didn’t smile. “I never doubted that.”

  
  


Kiryu huffed, blowing the hair out of his face. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


Yusei looked startled, glancing over at Kiriyu. “Nothing’s wrong.” He said quickly. “I just…” He stopped himself. “Nothing.”

  
  


“You’re lying. I know there’s something.” Kiryu crossed his arms, stopping to look at the omega with a studying, gentle gaze. “I’ve known you as long as Jack has – and Crow.” He added, almost as an afterthought. “Did you think that you could hide your feelings from me?” Yusei visibly flinched at those words.

“Don’t say it like that.” He choked. “I just wonder why it is that you’re so loyal to me, over even our alpha. Is it just because I’m some precious omega? I don’t even see why-”

“No.” Kiryu interrupted, stopping him before the anger in his tone overflowed. “You’re more than that. You’re an omega who can run with the rest of your pack. You’re an omega, but you also create beautiful, clever inventions. You’re Yusei, the packmate and friend I’ve had since childhood. Strong-willed, determined, calm, and a good fighter – you’re all of those, and more. Jack’s not the only one keeping an eye on you, you know.”

His tone wheedled off into a whine, and Kiryu’s pale eyes seemed to be begging for purchase in Yusei’s gaze. _Look at me how I look at you, even if it’s just for a moment._

The omega’s eyes did not change. If anything, he only withdrew into himself even more. “I am not interested in Jack, or any other alpha.” He deflected. “I’m barely old enough to take a mate now, according to the laws. Why should I pin myself down when there’s so much of my life left? I’m tired of Jack looking at me like- like that! Why do you alphas always stare at me like that…” Starting with anger, his voice slowly lost its emotion, leveling off into almost a groan. Despite Kiryu’s gaze, Yusei didn’t go back to the den, or try to make him look away. He looked to the side, but didn’t hide.

“Sorry, I’ll stop.” Kiryu said immediately, and dropped his gaze down. They had both stopped walking, and were just standing in the open, not quite looking at each other.

“Thank you.” Yusei mumbled, his tail sweeping against his legs slowly. There was some kind of tension rising in the air. Neither could explain it. “All of you, Jack and Crow included, are my family. I couldn’t see it any other way, no matter how hard I try. I don’t think I could mate with any of you.” His carefully prepared excuse. He wasn’t entirely convinced of it himself.

Kiryu nodded, slowly taking a step away. Yusei followed him, equally tentative and slow. “That makes sense.” The lone alpha replied. But his scent was still strong in the air, hot and relentless in the nostrils of an omega. Every one of Yusei’s instincts were begging for him to undress for the other, lay down and get mated by the strong alpha.

“If it makes you that uncomfortable, then I won’t bring it up again.” Kiryu continued, currently oblivious to the mess Yusei was slowly becoming. “I… I just want you to know that I can’t help the way I feel, or this loyalty that I have to you. It’s part of who I am.”

“Mmm.” Yusei managed to nod, dropping further back from Kiryu. The alpha’s scent was far too dangerous for him right now. He took deep breaths, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. There was no way he was going to give in – right?

“Right now, the best thing for us to focus on is what’s ahead.” Kiryu said resolutely, still not looking at the omega. “We have a long, hard fight, no matter what this meeting brings.”

Trembling, Yusei just nodded, running a hand through his bangs, shoving them back from his face. His insides felt warm and empty, his whole body aching for something to fill him up. He wasn’t some knot-slut, running after every alpha he could scent, but he was hardly immune to what his body wanted. Kiryu was too close, too perfect. It was all Yusei could do to stay away from him.

If he just rode it out for a few minutes, his body would get over it, and the empty feeling would fade. But if Kiryu tried to look at him, or touch him, the omega would probably go crazy. He was already half-insane with desire.

“Yusei? Are you alright?” Kiryu had noticed how pale the other was, and how silent.

“I’m just…” There was no way to explain to the alpha how he was feeling right now. On the verge of breaking down, Yusei shook his head, lacing his fingers together tightly. “Your smell is…” He blurted, then stopped, unsure of how to express what his body needed.

Kiryu came towards the other, reaching out a hand. “And you smell like you need something.” He was paying attention now, and the desire in Yusei’s scent was obvious. “You…” Now that he had noticed Yusei’s smell, the alpha was struggling for words. The instinctive want rushing through them both was almost too much.

“It’s not safe for you in the open like this. You should get back to the den.” Kiryu managed.

Yusei shook his head, frustrated. He knew Kiryu was right. “C-can’t.” He was in the middle of it now. Groaning, he started to reach for the alpha, then stopped, growling low in frustration. “Don’t touch me...” He whispered, his eyes welling with tears as a shudder tore through him.

“Yusei, would it really be that bad if I did?” There was such a greedy tone in Kiryu’s voice! Yusei’s head snapped up, and he stared at his friend, trying to read the expression in his eyes.

“N-no. I can’t...” He gasped frantically, managing to stumble back. “Omegas are different… our instincts are to mate for life. Once I’ve been mated, I’ll always need a mate. O-omegas have been driven insane by loneliness before…”

“You act like I would let you go, once I had you in my arms.” Kiryu took a step forward, his scent washing over Yusei. The omega moaned, resisting the urge to fall into his embrace. His whole body felt hot, and he was sweating, panting hard for breath. “I want you to be my mate forever, Yusei.” The alpha continued.

At the sound of his name, Yusei whined, his knees buckling. Kiryu lunged forward, catching him before he hit the ground. “Careful.” He gasped.

Yusei just whined miserably, burying his head in Kiryu’s shoulder and inhaling. The comforting, intoxicating smell of alpha filled his throat and nose, defying all his best efforts at thinking for himself, or keeping Kiryu away from him.

“A-alpha…” He groaned. Refusing to say more or pull away, Yusei leaned all his weight on Kiryu, both frightened and wanting. He could already feel the slick gathering between his legs, heating up his emptiness from the inside out.

Kiryu let out an instinctive growl as Yusei collapsed in his arms, freezing in place as he considered his options. Just like Yusei, he was struggling, both with his feelings and his desires. Yusei was his packmate, his family. To knot him without his consent would feel wrong in a lot of ways. His tail whipped around his legs once as a surge of emotions rolled through him. He was an alpha, an alpha full of love and desire for this omega shaking in his arms. Giving Yusei up wasn’t easy either.

“We can’t do this here.” Kiryu said at last, thought neither of them really knew what ‘this’ was. “We’re close to the border, and another pack’s patrol could scent you.” So far, their pack had been able to hide Yusei’s omega scent from the other wolves. The things an omega’s scent could do to an alpha were no laughing matter, and Jack didn’t want their territory overrun from an alpha hungry for a taste of omega.

Yusei just nodded, whimpering softly. He couldn’t think, his mind going blank of everything except his wild desire. He needed Kiryu to stay next to him, to guide him through this strange feeling. It wasn’t a heat, but his instinctive desires had been triggered by the sudden, strong smell of an alpha – Kiryu. It would take Yusei some time to adjust to being able to smell Kiryu as a potential mate.

Kiryu took them back down the path, hesitating as their den came into sight. Yusei was whimpering and begging wordlessly with his arms around Kiryu’s neck, but he had already told the alpha not to touch him. That he couldn’t love him. Hot desire was coursing through him, encouraging him to escort Yusei away and take him.

But Kiryu had something that he was called to do, a purpose worth fighting for. Something that was bigger than himself or the reluctant omega. Slowly, he took Yusei those last few steps back to their den, the other’s body weighing down on him. No matter what choice he made, Kiryu would be wrong. He would also be right.

“You’re taking me to Jack…?” Yusei mumbled, incredulous.

“I’m taking you home.” He corrected. “But only because there’s more important things to do right now. Later, Yusei, when this is all over… I’m going to make you mine.”

\-------------------------------------------------

😏 No pron yet... I've decided to save the sex scenes for later. The most important thing is plot right now. Once that slows down, there'll be time for character relationships - don't worry! Dialogue isn't my strong point so I struggled a little with this chapter. I found that reading the story aloud helps a lot, but I don't always have the time to read my work ;w;

I've been spending a lot of my writing time on World Anvil as of late. It's a really neat, free, world-building website that lets you write all kinds of information about characters, cities, buildings, mythology, gods, and spells - all in one place, with easy linking between articles. I've been working on a mythology for an original series I'm creating (someday in the future) and it's really conducive to creativity and stuff. Even if you don't really have a concept in mind, it's a fun tool to play around with and a great way to keep ideas organized. I'd recommend it to everyone!

Also all Treasonshipping chapters will probably have the word 'treason' in the title as I try to figure out how to use it in a clever manner :3

Please check out my tumblr, [@brown-eyed-mun](https://brown-eyed-mun.tumblr.com/). I'm trying to get better about posting writing stuff on there, and have links to my other stuff on there. As always, good luck and happy dueling, my squids!


	6. To Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his pack need more wolves to fight their common enemy - but will they even get a chance?

“So our entire land, every pack that’s here tonight, is in danger.” Jack had let Kiryu speak for them at the meeting, his voice ringing clear over the area. The other wolves listened, a few alphas consulting with their betas or mates at the news.

Even against Crow’s suspicions, the other wolves had been somewhat welcoming. There were raised hackles and distrustful glances passed between rivals, and no one sat away from their pack; nevertheless, it was peaceful overall. There was an undercurrent of fear in the room, the ambient noise only growing as Kiryu finished his speech. Everyone was afraid. Many were angry.

Silent, Yusei stood next to Crow, trying to stay quiet and unnoticed. He had rolled in dirt, and was wearing one of Jack’s shirts. It fit a little long on him, but that all helped to cover his scent. Thankfully, it wasn’t very strong on its own, and Yusei had a bandana wrapped around his nose, protecting him from the scents of the alphas in the room. He didn’t want what happened earlier with Kiryu to happen again.

He was a little sullen, unsure of what to think. At least he hadn’t come to any harm, and Kiryu had respected his wishes. But how was Yusei supposed to feel, given what the alpha had said before hauling him back into the den? _I’m going to make you mine._

The omega shuddered, dipping his head. Was this what his whole life would be, dodging alphas and forging his own way ahead? At least Jack was a little better than Kiryu, but it was a lot harder for the pack leader to hide his emotions. But they had never sat down to talk about it, everything between them going unspoken. It was almost pathetic, really.

“What do you propose we do? I don’t think you’d warn us of all this danger out of the kindness of your heart.” An alpha stood up from among the circle of wolves. He had tattoos on his face, three separate prison markers making him stand out from the rest. He had to be at least six feet tall, and was built like a brick wall. His pack was by far the largest there, full of stringy betas and a few young alphas, at least 6 in total. Yusei squinted, trying to remember the alpha’s name. _Was it… Fang? Yeah, that’_ _s_ _right._

Jack replied to Fang’s question from his place next to Kiryu. “We fight. Every one of us.” He turned around the room, trying to meet the eyes of every fighter. Only one pack had more than five members, and that was Fang’s. The rest were small, full of the old or the very young. It was a ragtag, pitiful group, less than 20 in number.

Yusei had to remember that the claimed lands were the place where wolves thrived, with enough food to support large, healthy packs. These were the wastelands – which made little sense as to why they were being invaded in the first place.

“We can’t stand against a real pack. Are you out of your mind?” This was a younger beta, speaking from the other side of the circle. “We would be torn to pieces in an instant. They’re bigger, faster, and stronger than all of us…”

“We haven’t even seen them yet!” Kiryu interrupted, his fists clenching at his sides as he swung to face the beta. “We don’t know if we can win or not, but we haven’t even started fighting!”

Fang let out a low chuckle. “It’s all well and good to talk about fighting, little alpha. But you don’t understand. Your pack is small, and young. There’s only the – what, four of you? You’re all _strong_ and _brave_ , and have a lot of life to live. You think this junk heap is worth dying for.” He gestured to his packmates. “We are old. We’ve been on our fair share of junk heaps. My mate’s back home with a pup on the way. My second in command, his mate has just had twins. It won’t be easy to move, but it’s impossible to fight.”

He sneered at the other wolves, the cold moonlight illuminating his harsh features. “And you couldn’t win a fight against a real pack with these fools. Wolves in big packs eat more, weigh more, run faster, jump higher, and fight fiercer. Sorry loads of shit like us don’t go toe-to-toe with real wolves.”

Kiryu spluttered for a moment, taken aback. Fang had a point, a reason for running even when fighting could be an option. Jack gave his packmate a nudge, pushing him back to where Crow and Yusei stood. It was the more diplomatic alpha’s turn.

“So that didn’t work out.” Crow whispered, gesturing Kiryu over with a wave. “What do you think Jack is going to say?”

Kiryu just shook his head, his brows furrowed in concentration. “I don’t like this.” He grumbled. “I know that fighting won’t be easy, and not everyone will make it back alive. But if we just run away, what’s to stop the pack from coming after us? The best time to fight is right now, while we’re still together.”

“But it’s not like they’re after us wolves, they’re after the land.” Crow retorted. “There’s no way they’ll come after anyone who decides to leave.”

“Hush.” Yusei interrupted. “Jack’s talking.”

“I admit, the odds are against us.” Jack said, crossing his arms. “We probably don’t stand a chance – not in a head-on fight. But we know this land, this desolate ruin that feeds us the best that it can. This is the advantage that we have. We can ambush them, fight where we have the advantage, split them apart.”

Fang only growled, crossing his arms. As if signaled, his whole pack stood up, a rush of noise that echoed over the gathering. “If you think you can win, go for it.” The huge alpha growled. “I’m out. This is a fight for younger wolves. I’ll wish you luck, but I’m not spending lives on your cause.”

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it with a snap. Begging for them to stay wouldn’t look good, but it was their only chance at winning. “Then I wish you luck. Run while you can.” He snapped, barely containing the anger in his tone.

Fang just shook his head, his pack already moving away from the meeting. He took a few steps towards Jack, talking softly so no one else would hear. “Listen, kid. You know me and my buddies could eat you alive right now. I suggest you watch your tone.”

Jack seethed inwardly, a muscle in his jaw tensing as he tried to keep his composure. Fang was right, of course he was right. He had all the power, the knowledge, and the wolves. Why would the experienced alpha make the wrong decision or give bad advice? It _hurt_ , seeing how far behind Jack and his packmates were.

Fang continued, ignoring the look of fury spreading over Jack’s face. “I’m only gonna say this once. You have a close pack, you’re obviously all good guys. Throw a girl or two in there, and you’ve got the makings of a real pack, the kind of people who can work their way out of this mess we’re living in right now.” He shot a subtle, yet pointed glance at Yusei. “Or maybe you’re fine how you are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jack hissed, his blood running cold. He never realized anger could turn into fear so quickly as he gasped for breath.

“I’m not threatening you, Jack. I’m good where I’m at. You and your boys are safe as far as I’m concerned.” Fang snorted. “I’m not an omega-chasin’ big-dick alpha who sticks his knot into any hole he thinks it’ll fit in… but the guys you wanna fight are. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be here. They’ve got something to prove, and I’d hate to see kids like you get torn up years before you should be for this dump. Just sit down and let ‘em have the place.”

Jack dropped his head, considering the other’s words. He knew Fang wouldn’t tell him something like this unless he meant it. “I appreciate your discretion.” He replied evenly, his violet gaze wavering slightly. “But my pack and I have discussed this. It’s a decision we made together. I can’t take that away from them now, not without their agreement.”

Fang stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. Expecting a fight to stand his ground, Jack was surprised when the older man clapped Jack’s shoulder in a warm, rough manner. “You’re a good alpha.” Fang said, his tone even. Still, Jack could sense that something had changed with how Fang viewed him. “You’ve got the right stuff. If anyone here can win against those packwolves, it’d be you. I can’t stand behind you in person, but I’ll do it in spirit.” He laughed, a short, cheerless bark. “Not that it does you any good.”

“No, I do appreciate it.” Jack replied immediately. “I know you can’t stand with us, so go run off with your tail between your legs.” He said the words with a half-smile, but still dipped his head in a gesture of respect, in case his joke had offended. “Keep your pups and your mate safe. I… I envy you for them.”

Fang nodded. “I’m sure you do, but you’ll get there kid. Just survive, alright?” The alpha lifted his huge hand, and Jack felt cold where the touch had left him. Fang moved away, loping along after his packmates that had already left. There was now a scant handful of wolves, and Jack, and the alpha’s pack. They were all looking at Jack. A few had slunk away while Fang’s pack was leaving, making the circle even thinner than before.

“Will anyone stand and fight with us?” Jack lifted his voice, but he could see the expressions in the faces of those who remained. It was too much of a long shot.

“If Fang had stayed.” One elder warbled. “Perhaps. But not on your own.”

They all began to move away now, one by one in the moonlight. A youth gave Jack a little nod. “Thanks for the warning. Good luck, I guess.” A passing shadow, and he had streamed back into the metal scrap piles around them.

The slower elderly, the flighty youth, the few lone and strong – all disappeared into the moonlight.

“We’re cooked.” Crow said as soon as the last of them were gone. “Show’s over, folks. We’ll die for sure if we tried to fight the pack now.”

Yusei went to Jack’s side, leaning his head on the alpha’s shoulder to comfort him. “At least we tried, right?” He glanced over at Kiryu, but looked away when the alpha met his eyes.

“No.” Kiryu said, his voice low and strong. “We still have to fight.”

Crow let out a frustrated growl. “Seriously? You’re still on that? Listen. It’s gotta be 4 to 1 out there! We fight, we die. Simple as that, Kiryu. I’m not in the mood to die!”

“But we can’t just run!” Jack interrupted, his voice echoing faintly around the clearing. “We need to stand up, and let them know that our borders are not to be crossed! If you stand against wolves like us, you will be taken down. That is the law of the wild.”

“You know what’s another law? Survival of the fittest.” Crow quipped back defensively. “And they’re the fittest, Jack. We might as well try swimming to Neo Domino, we’d have better odds and a better life at the end of our dip!”

“Stop it!” Yusei cut in. “Just… please don’t fight. Jack has already said we’re not going to run, so we just have to stay where we are and stand our ground. We have to do it together, as a team. Crow, there’s no other way, so _please_. Let’s make this a fight for the legends.”

“Legends don’t exist anymore…” Crow muttered half-heartedly, but didn’t try to say anything more. He would let Yusei shut him up – this time.

“Let’s get back to the den.” Jack said, his shoulders visibly drooping. He needed rest, and time to think. This hadn’t ended well at all.

<img src="https://www.google-analytics.com/collect?v=1&;tid=UA-154024165-1&;cid=1&;t=event&;ec=Ao3&;ea=starhowl6" />

This came out late today UwU I kept remembering that it was Wednesday and I needed to post a chapter, but it was always right before I had something else I needed to do. But here it is! I'm still working hard, and so are Jack, Yusei, Crow, and Kiryu. This is still the first arc, and there's plenty of character development and work to go before we've reached the end.

The next chapter might take longer to come out, but we'll just see how it goes. School is really stressful for me, and weighs much on my time and mind. If I can't have chapter 7 finished by next Wednesday, I'll have it up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed thissss chapter guys! Please don't forget to check out my tumblr [@brown-eyed-mun](https://brown-eyed-mun.tumblr.com/), and as allllways, good luck and happy dueling!


	7. Fighters

It was 8:30 AM. Jack sent Kiryu to scout ahead, determine when their enemies would arrive.

It was 8:45 AM. Kiryu returned. They were here.

Jack, Crow, Kiryu, and Yusei stood together, their backs to their den so far behind, their faces out towards the threat. For now, there was only one wolf, standing and staring back at them from a distance. “That’s their scout.” Kiryu said softly. “I got close enough to catch her scent earlier. Beta female, skinny but runs fast. She’s light on her feet, but doesn’t seem too strong.”

“We’ll just see.” Jack strode forward, gesturing to the others. “If she doesn’t run, we’ll kill her now, before the others get here.”

Yusei blinked, then trotted after him. Crow hesitated longer. “That doesn’t seem fair, Jack.”

“There is no mercy for us. We can’t show it to them.” Kiryu retorted. “If it were the other way around, they’d cut us down and take our land without waiting a second.” He stepped ahead of Jack, breaking into a sprint towards the scout.

She held her ground for a moment, her face contorting into a snarl. Then, she seemed to think better of it and turned, disappearing behind a pile of scrap. Kiryu snarled, pushing his pace to keep up. Jack and the others stopped, letting him run. They all knew he was the fastest, and they wouldn’t be able to keep up in this race to the death.

“It’s time to set up our ambush.” Jack said quickly. “If Kiryu can kill the scout, we’ll have an advantage.”

It was 9:17 AM. Kiryu returned with blood on his hands, and bite-wounds on his arms.. “She’s dead.”  
  
“We’re done setting up.” Yusei lapped quickly at his wounds, taking in his excited scent and the reek of death. He stayed grounded this time, making his omega instincts stay down as he tended to Kiryu’s wounds. There was much more at stake right now.

“Alright. I’m going back with Crow now. Be careful, OK?” Kiryu ruffled his hair, gently pushing his head away.

“Yeah. You too.” Yusei watched him go to his place, a strange sense of defeat in his heart. This is what they had wanted, right? Why did it feel so wrong?

It was 9:43 AM. The other pack had been blocked off from advancing by piles of logs and mechanical rubble. The rest of the line was blocked by natural brambles, and a tall, long wall of ruined houses. This was a choke-point, with only one path going forward, wide enough for two wolves to walk side-by-side through.

Their alpha knew it was a trap. He wasn’t stupid. The scout hadn’t come back, and the wall blocking them was obviously constructed hastily, not naturally. He conferred with his packmates, their scents gradually wafting back.

Yusei and Jack were squatting behind piles of rubble on top of the wall, carefully studying their enemies. There were 10 of them, less than they had feared, more than they had hoped. “Do you think they’ll still try?” Yusei mumbled.

“They think they have nothing to lose.” Jack said softly, gripping Yusei’s hand briefly. “I… this isn’t really the time, but I never got to tell you before.”

Yusei swallowed loudly, knowing what was coming next. He had been anticipating it really, sure that Jack would use the chance of death to confess his feelings. “I know what you’re going to say.” He blurted, his tail wagging briefly as he insisted on his convictions. “I… understand your feelings, but I’m not going to take a mate for a few more years. I want to make an informed decision, take the chance to live my own life. If I have a mate, my integrity as a person will be taken away, and I’ll be tied to a knot…”

Jack cut him off by placing a gloved finger over Yusei’s mouth. “Hush. I know. I’m not going to put any pressure on you, I promise. You get to take your time. Take every second, minute, hour, and year that you need.”

Yusei shook his head, unable to speak with the mental pressure of Jack’s touch. His alpha was keeping him quiet -! Finally Jack pulled it away, and Yusei quickly spoke up. “If you tell me you have feelings for me, I’ll have to carry that heavy burden forever!”

Smiling softly, Jack gripped Yusei’s hand, lifting it quickly to his lips. “I care about you, Yusei, but I will never make you carry anything for me. I will always want what is best for you, whether that means being with another wolf-” Jack’s heart skipped a beat, his entire being rebelling against the idea of seeing Yusei mated to someone else. And yet, he would let the omega go, if that’s the choice he made. “-or alone and free for your whole life. I won’t give you complicated poems or long schemes about love. Like you said, they’re a heavy burden to bear. But I’ll always be standing behind you, or in front of you, if you need it. I am your alpha, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Strong emotions swirling within his heart, Yusei couldn’t dare to reply. There was too much to say right before battle. “I’m standing beside you.” He stated simply. “But only for now.”

Jack just nodded, his ears pricking to catch the voices of their enemies below. It seemed that they had reached a decision, and were cautiously moving forwards towards the entrance. “That’s what I need.” He released Yusei’s hand, slipping to his position. From where he was squatting now, he could look down onto the enemies below as they approached their walls.

They only had one first attack. This was the only chance to get it right.

It was 10:06 AM. Yusei’s scent had been concealed as well as they could manage it without expensive scent-altering chemicals. He could pass for a beta, if one wasn’t paying enough attention – as they would do in the middle of a fight. Letting out a low growl, Yusei let his strong protective emotions roll through him. He was an omega, but this land was his. No one was going to harm his packmates! No one was going to take this place from under him.

As soon as the last wolf had moved through their choke-point, Yusei hefted a large chunk of concrete, having prepared his ammunition a few hours earlier. For a moment, he stood poised with the rough weight in his hands, anger giving him strength. And then the heavy rock was sailing through the air, only stopping when it collided with the head of a beta. A sickeningly wet crunch alerted his packmates to his silent deathblow. There was no scream.

It was 10:08 AM. The fight had begun.

Unifying in one motion, the pack rallied towards Yusei’s position on the wall. The omega had a good-sized stack of rocks to throw, but not every hit would be lethal.

“Climb the wall!” The alpha ordered, leading the way to Yusei. “You two, keep eyes out for other packmates!”

The alpha’s quick thinking saved them from another sneak attack. Jack dropped down from his position, sprinting towards the two scouts with a growl. The two were only betas, well-fed but shorter and stockier than Jack. Yusei’s alpha was built for both speed and strength, his huge body smashing through the first beta. There was blood, a blow or two exchanged, then a killing bite deposited neatly in the beta’s neck.

The second scout landed a solid punch in Jack’s midsection, but Yusei quickly chucked a stone at him, slamming into the back of his head. The beta flinched, and Jack had the moment he needed. The second beta was slammed down, his neck snapping as he screamed in pain.

There were three wolves rapidly ascending Yusei’s wall, despite the rocks and concrete Yusei slung down at them. He growled loudly at the intruders, but gave a quick, wordless yelp. _It’s time_.

The wall suddenly broke open from the inside, the loose stack of rubble and logs crumbling. Yusei nimbly leapt off, rolling to land facing his opponents. He would fight on the ground with them now, regardless of how small and frail he was in comparison. But there were new allies now too – Kiryu and Crow had been concealed inside the wall.

Confused and surrounded by enemies and bloody bodies, the other pack recoiled, momentarily unsure of how to react. Kiryu and Crow took the chance to make quick work of the three that had been climbing the wall, who were now lying stunned on the ground. One of them, an alpha, had managed to leap back to his feet, and he and Kiryu squared off, exchanging swipes, bites, and tackles. It ended with the two locked on the ground, growling as each struggled for the upper hand.

Sweating and gasping, Kiryu felt the alpha grip his arms, trying to force them over his head. Breaking free enough to move one leg, he kicked his opponent in the thigh, and then the crotch. The alpha howled, his grip loosening for just a moment… and Kiryu reached forward into their gap, savaging the other’s throat into a bloody mess with his teeth. The alpha died, his body spasming forward as his life came to an end.

But even as the wolf in front of him died, the pack rallied, and Kiryu found himself facing five betas. He growled and clawed the air, but two circled around to his sides, boxing him in. One leapt forward, going to tackle him, but Jack stepped in just in time, grabbing the beta by the scruff and slamming him down. The other rushed forwards, pushing Kiryu to the dirt with his momentum. Dust kicked up as they scrabbled for death, each biting and scratching without holding back.

Yusei found himself facing the pack’s alpha, a huge wolf that towered head and shoulders above even Jack. He showed his teeth, lifting his fists as he slowly circled his stronger opponent. The alpha didn’t wait, charging forward. He obviously expected the fight to end with a tackle and killing bite. Yusei managed to curl in on himself, guarding his neck and stabbing his fingers into the alpha’s eye. The other wolf howled, arching back as his fingers found purchase in his wet pupils. Yusei jabbed harder, barely daring to look even as he felt an enormous arm sweep across his head. He was sent rolling away with the force of the blow, the side of his face exploding in pain. Moaning, Yusei slowly sat up, watching the alpha whimper and clutch his bloody eye socket. Surprised, Yusei looked down at his own fingers, both disgusted and impressed to see them coated in blood.

He stumbled to his feet, as did the alpha, who finally let go of his face. A stream of red trickled down his neck and cheek, his eye destroyed by Yusei’s jab. It seemed his own momentum had helped Yusei drive the crippling blow straight into his face.”You’ll die today.” He hissed, lurching forward.

“And yet, you’ll still be blind.” Yusei retorted, retreating slowly. He needed to find a weapon, something that could take down this monster of a wolf.

There was nothing at hand, the rubble of the wall blocked by a knot of scrabbling wolves. He couldn’t even see any of his packmates, their bodies hidden by a seething tide of blood and raging battle. In front of him, there was only a wall of ropy, bulging muscles, an angry alpha ready to take his revenge.

“Say your prayers.” The alpha snarled one last time, then leapt forward, one huge fist swinging to connect with Yusei’s jaw. The omega tried to block, but it was futile, his feeble attempt broken through and his body arching up and off the ground. There was a brief glimpse of a bloody, leering face looming over him – and then everything faded into black.

It was the last thing the omega saw for a long time.

Hello! It's been a little while! I've been working very hard on school, and my creativity sort of slipped away :'3 You may have noticed that this work was hidden for a little while, along with a few other things. It turns out that commercial promotion is not allowed on Ao3, and you aren't allowed to make money on your fanworks that are posted here. With that it mind, I have revamped this account's name, and have started branching out to reach more readers and fans!

In a few weeks, I'll start doing writing streams on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/swordsandsongs) every Sunday at 4 PM Eastern Standard Time. For now, I'll just be doing some warmup streams periodically with no mic while I'm waiting for some equipment to arrive. I'll definitely start working on this story during streams, so it's a great way to see how I write and even have some influence in how the story progresses!

I also have a [Tumblr](https://brown-eyed-mun.tumblr.com/), which I will start using for my author profile. I'll post streaming schedules and fanfic update schedules for the week. I'll tag those as #swordschedule over on Tumblr so you can search my blog easily.

I will try to keep updating my fics more regularly, and do more to connect with you guys! I really appreciate every single one of my readers, and think you're all amazing. >:3 please continue to support me going forward as I start making more content... including my own original works soon!!! For real!!


	8. Chapter 8 - Victors

There was a lot of noise. Screams, howls, bones crunching. The sound of flesh colliding. Wolves hitting the ground. At first, Yusei didn’t open his eyes, hoping that the sounds were just a bad dream. If he stayed on the ground long enough, they would fade away into the darkness of sleep.

A few moments passed. The sounds didn’t change. Some dust scattered across his face, and Yusei opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light.

The first thing he saw was Crow leaning over him, his brows furrowed, a deep frown set into his lips. As soon as he noticed the omega stirring, the beta gasped, “Oh, wow, you’re alive! We didn’t think you’d make it out of there, buddy!”

Slowly, Yusei sat up, trying to take measure of his surroundings. He was next to the wall, decidedly far away from where he had been knocked unconscious. Jack and Kiryu were standing over him and Crow, fighting furiously to keep their attackers at bay. There were at least 6 bloody packwolves still circling and surrounding them, driving the two alphas back with every advance.

“What happened?” Yusei asked, his head pounding. There was blood covering his head and face, uncomfortably sticky and drying on his skin.

“I’ll, uhh, tell you later.” Crow said, glancing between Jack and Yusei with a worried expression. “We gotta make it out of here first, OK?”

Yusei just nodded wordlessly, putting a hand on his temple. Why wouldn’t his head stop hurting, and where had all the blood come from? “Am I bleeding?” He mumbled, searching for the wound. There were some bites scraped into his head, the blood dripping over his face. Pulling his gloved hand back, he found the fabric smeared with crimson.

“Crow!” Kiryu called tersely from his position. “He’s good?”

“Yeah, doing fine.” The beta replied, bouncing impatiently where he sat. “Yusei, they need my help. I gotta go.”

Yusei focused on taking deep breaths, his head still pounding incessantly. “Yeah, go do that. They need you.” He didn’t feel well, and it was only getting harder for him to focus and move.

Immediately, Crow leapt to his feet, taking his place beside Jack. The wolves on the outside had their eyes set on the injured Yusei, and weren’t going to let him survive without a fight. However, their big alpha seemed to be nowhere in sight. Yusei wondered what had happened to that monster of a wolf, realizing that the last thing he remembered was that the alpha rushing at him with vengeance in his eyes.

Teetering uncertainly, the omega managed to sit up, despite his vision spinning for a moment. His hands were shaking, his heart throbbed in his ears, and his own thoughts seemed like a far-off jumble of words. _I'm so useless._ That was the only thing he could focus on. There he was, sitting on the ground while Jack, Kiryu, and Crow were fighting their hardest to protect him. They had probably dragged him over here while he was unconscious too, even in the middle of a fight.

A slow spiral of thoughts began chasing each other around Yusei’s mind. _Is this how things are always going to be?_ _Am I just going to be the useless one on the ground while everyone else is fighting?_

He was always saying he wanted to find himself and meet new people and try new things, but Yusei had never even left his pack. Kiryu and Jack were both worthy candidates to mate, and he would would probably never find another alpha as kind or considerate as either of them. But he had pretended their feelings meant nothing to him, and that he was going on to find something better one day. After all, there was _so much to do_ and _so many things to explore_ – but in the end, Yusei was the one who wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t bear to let himself settle down, and he couldn’t bear to stay.

_This is it._ He resolved. _After this is over, I need to change._

That was easier said than done, especially when Yusei was surrounded by six angry wolves out for blood, only able to watch his family try to fight back. He was pretty certain that he would be passing out again if it weren’t for the severity of the situation. Watching his wounded packmates fight for their lives was filling him up with nervous energy and passing shivers down his spine – even as his body was aching, barely able to move.

Without warning, two betas charged at Jack, shoving him back and clawing at his face. While one wrapped around his legs, the other bit at his shoulders and throat, barely repelled by his waving hands and fierce bite. He went down, but Kiryu rallied to his side quickly, pushing the two betas aside with a well-aimed kick and punches.

Fresh blood flowed from a new wound as Jack lay on the ground next to Yusei, his hand clawing the dirt as he tried to pull himself up.

“Alpha!” Yusei managed to focus, keeping himself centered on the bleeding man in front of him. Even that was almost too much, as spots were already dancing on the very edges of his vision. “I wish I could help you…” He gripped Jack’s coat, too weak to help him even get up.

Jack glanced over at Yusei, then shook his head, spitting out a mouthful of blood. “You… shouldn’t have to.” He said shortly, gasping for one breath, and then another. “I’m the alpha… if I can’t even take care of my omega… I’m not an alpha at all…”

Yusei shook his head, then groaned, watching his vision begin to spin. Moving his head around was a really bad idea. “You’re the perfect alpha.” He gasped weakly. Already, he could see the life beginning to drain out of Jack, his muscles shaking as he tried to stand again – then failed. “But wish I could protect you too.”

If only Yusei could stand and fight! Frustrated, he clenched Jack's coat in his hand, feeling the fabric press against his fingers. Jack gasped for breath, his head falling to the dirt, weak from struggling. “You… shouldn’t have to.” He muttered.

Yusei refused to listen to his alpha anymore, pushing himself up. His vision was starting to go dark. And he wasn’t even sure how to take himself from the sitting position to standing. But he was going to figure it out, and destroy these invaders that threatened his family. “I _will_ protect my alpha. I'm doing this for you, Jack.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was too sick to talk, and could only shook his head weakly. He had failed. As the alpha of his pack, as a leader of other wolves, and as Yusei’s alpha – he had completely failed. No one else had followed his lead into battle, and now his own pack was being torn apart by vicious betas. His wounded omega – who had gotten hurt by Jack’s decision to fight, instead of run – was going to stand in his place and fight. _I didn’t get anything I ever wanted_.

For the first time in his entire life, Jack felt weak. He was worthless, bleeding out on the ground while his pack fought around him. But for the last time in his life, Yusei was letting everyone else fight for him. Even if they wanted to, they weren’t going to do it. The omega was going to protect everyone!

It was like an ember Yusei had always felt inside himself had sprung into full flame. He was finally ready, even though he was tottering on his feet, tired and covered in his own blood. Stumbling towards Kiryu, he exposed himself to the enemy betas, putting his fists up to guard his face.

The invaders laughed, and growled, and thought to themselves that this wolf was easy prey. Smaller than his alpha packmates, trembling with exhaustion, and his eyes unfocused, Yusei wasn’t threatening. Kiryu tried to step in front of him, to block the dazed omega from his quest. But it wasn’t enough, and the alpha found two angry betas clawing at his face.

Yusei was standing alone, and a wolf was running towards him, claws out and teeth bared. The omega didn’t stumble, or waver. Just for a moment, that fire was blazing inside his chest like the sun, holding up his weak legs and steadying his shaky breath.

And then, his arm shot out in a straight punch, slamming into his opponent's face with a strength that neither thought that Yusei had. Stunned, the beta reeled back, uncertain of what had just happened. That punch hurt more than something even Jack had managed to land!

For a brief moment, the beta considered retreating. But Yusei was wobbling again, his body unable to withstand the force of that flame for long. He felt like he might puke, and there was blood running into his eyes. Annoyed at Yusei's stupid first punch, the beta steadied his stance, trying a second bite to the throat. This stupid guy wasn’t going to stand in his way! These four tiny wolves had nothing left!

Yusei breathed in, and out, and dodged back, landing a punch in his opponent’s face once more. This time, he hit harder.

The beta crumpled, slamming into the ground with a grunt of pain. His nose was broken, settling against his cheek in a way it shouldn’t be. He whimpered, and Yusei kicked him in the face, knocking him out and back. That was one down; there were five more to go.

Crow was still hanging back, beside Jack’s unconscious body. There were two wolves on him now, and three on Kiryu, all circling anxiously and darting in for a bite or claw where they could find it. Retreat was not an option for either side.

Yusei shivered, and felt sick to his stomach. The smell of death and blood was overwhelming, and he wished so badly that he could just fall onto the ground beside Jack and forget who he was. But it wasn’t time for that yet. He still had battles to fight for his family, the wolves who had protected him the most. This battle would prove if he was just an omega, or if he could really change.

On the ground, Jack moaned softly, and Yusei winced. His alpha sounded so weak like this, completely helpless and alone. _I'll save you. I'll save you._ As loud and insistent as the heartbeat in his ears, those words beat in his mind.

Yusei strode forward impatiently, his legs wobbling as took the fight to his opponents. Crow and Kiryu weren't allowed to get hurt any longer, either. _I'll protect you. I'll protect you._

No longer sure of where he was or how he could even stand any longer, Yusei slammed a fist into a beta's jaw, following it up with a kick to the knee. The wolf went down, hard. Yusei seemed to have an almost superhuman strength, his entire body tensing up for the one punch.

Crow and Kiryu looked surprised, sparing a few glances at their omega packmate. This was insane. Yusei had never acted like this before!

Viciously reminded of the fight at hand by claws scraping over his arm, Kiryu whirled, tearing scrapes of his own into his enemy. "You can't keep us down." Kiryu growled, stepping forward and tearing open his face. "We'll get back up and keep swinging. This is our land!" He threw the wolf to the ground, looming over him dangerously. "This is your last chance to surrender and keep your life. Your alpha is dead. Be smart, and you won't follow in his footsteps."

Yusei and Crow stood back-to-back now, shoving back the angry packwolves and biting exposed flesh wherever they could find it. On the ground, Kiryu's opponent visibly swallowed, his eyes darting between Kiryu's face and his packmates. This was the last alpha wolf still alive or conscious. "I-I... we'll leave. Please. Just let us go home!" He signaled frantically to the others, and they backed away, their growls subsiding.

Kiryu nodded, slowly, sparing a long look at Jack. His alpha was still unconscious. He turned to the shivering alpha grovelling at his feet, his face scarred for life. They were all panting for breath, and covered in blood. Yusei was sure he was about to collapse, but held himself together for one last time before Kiryu let the wolves leave.

But Kiryu never gave a single word of release. "You came into this place with nothing but fury and sheer numbers." He growled low, his voice almost emotionless. "You sought to take land that belonged to another pack, with barely enough food to support the few wolves scattered among its scrap piles. This place is worthless, but you wanted to take it from the ones who needed it most: the old. The sick. The ones who can't find a pack."

The alpha's eyes expanded, his entire body shaking as he wiped a trail of blood from his cheek. "I... this wasn't my idea." He warbled, looking back at his pack for support.

This was a mistake. Kiryu leapt, landing on top of the other and tearing out his throat in a few seconds. His packmates stood frozen in shock, exchanging frightened glances. Trying to avenge their companion, the last three leapt forward, angling straight at Kiryu. His mouth full of blood, Kiryu quickly climbed to his feet and howled his rage. Uncertainly, Yusei swayed in place, and Crow threw himself on the back of the largest beta, taking him to the dirt. Kiryu punched his way out of the mess of limbs and teeth, slamming the wolves to the ground and crushing their faces into the dirt with his foot.

"And yet, you have the nerve to expect mercy?" He raged, grinding his heels into their heads. "You will die here, scum, and your bodies will lie here to be picked clean by vultures. They'll call it the testament to your greed!"

The wolves whimpered, and Crow snapped killing bites to the neck of the wolf he crouched over. Calmly, Kiryu kicked each wolf under his feet over to the beta, letting him end their lives as well. It was over. From the skinniest beta to their giant alpha, they were all dead.

At least, so it seemed. Yusei knew that some of them were merely unconscious, and would be awake again. But it wouldn't be anytime soon.

_Just like me._

And then he was gone, drifting off into a world of darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been putting a lot more effort and time into writing this story now, and I think the effects of that will start to show in the next few chapters. I'm going to make this my personal writing project for at least a year, and see how it turns out. I want to take input from you, the readers, and use this as an opportunity to grow as a writer. Please support me as I go forward!

I might push updates back to every Thursday, as I usually do writing livestreams on Wednesday. Those streams include working on this book, so please tune in! You can find my Twitch [here](https://www.twitch.tv/swordsandsongs), and my schedule on my Tumblr, [here](swordsandsongs.tumblr.com).


	9. Chapter 9 - Losing Control

A slow, gradual feeling of warmth dribbled across Yusei's consciousness, pulling him from his rest. Someone was gripping his bare fingers, caressing them in a square, calloused palm. The rest of Yusei's body was wrapped in soft fabric, but his hand was exposed, covered only by the sensation of skin touching skin.

Sleepily wondering who was holding his hand, the omega fought to keep his consciousness, resisting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. They had won the battle for their home, right? So he was safe now, and could rest. Oh, now this someone was rubbing his fingers, rolling the knuckles in their fingertips. It was a tight grip, firm on his shredded skin.

Breathing out heavily, Yusei angled towards the touch, opening his star-blue eyes to see who was holding onto him. He was both startled and somehow relieved to see that it was Jack, the alpha's intense gaze focused right on him. 

"Did I wake you up?" He said softly, continuing to grasp Yusei's hand.

Slowly, the omega nodded, shuffling the blankets over himself. His entire body hurt, and his head was still throbbing. Despite Jack's closeness, Yusei wished he could go back to sleep - but he did want to tell his alpha how he felt. Forcing his tired mind to focus, he managed a smile for Jack, looking at him expectantly.

The alpha's eyebrows lifted, a surprised expression flickering across his face. Yusei's smile had caught him off-guard, and his face flushed briefly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He managed, his voice staying even.

Yusei wanted to talk first, a thousand words rolling into his mind. _I want to protect you. I want to be your mate. I'm not running away any more._ But the words seemed to be trapped in his mind, his exhausted body refusing to obey his requests to speak. Blinking his eyes back open, he only nodded at Jack, wishing he could say what was on his mind. Maybe he could when he was really awake.

Jack made no sign to acknowledge Yusei's nod, the alpha's fingers working over his hand almost anxiously. His gaze was intense, like he was drilling holes in the omega's chest. Flinching, Yusei turned away from those eyes that were focused too much on himself, looking off into the distance so he wouldn't have to see them anymore. Would Jack just hurry up and talk, or would he continue to push into the omega with those eyes?

"I failed you." The words burst from Jack's lips like he had been holding them back for too long. Had he been at Yusei's side the whole time with those words burning inside him? 

Immediately, Yusei shook his head, despite his throbbing head and spinning vision. There was no way that this could be true. His perfect alpha couldn't have failed him! That would be like the sun failing to shine, or his heart coming to a stop. There was no way he could let Jack think that Yusei saw him as a failure.

"I should have been standing up, protecting you! There was no excuse for what happened earlier. I failed, and you had to stand in front of me, and risk your life! You were already injured, just as badly as I was. But you fought, and won. You saved our entire pack." Broken, Jack looked away, unsure of how to continue. What more was there for him to say? Yusei had never stood up for himself before, but now he had put Jack to shame - and the alpha didn't know how to respond.

"That should have been me." Jack insisted. Weakly, Yusei curled his hand into a fist, letting his alpha feel his solid muscles and bones. It had been Yusei's victory, not Jack's, and he knew that had been his destiny. Changing the moment the red fire within him had taken over would be taking away part of who Yusei was now. He was the omega that had killed to protect his pack. He was the omega who would do it all again, if it meant saving his family. He was the omega full of fire.

But he couldn't gather his thoughts together in a way that Jack could understand. Unable to communicate the idea further, Yusei just shook his head, squeezing his alpha's hand. "My fight this time." He mumbled, hoping he would feel the strength in his touch.

But Jack could only feel him shaking, his hands so weak they could barely wrap around his fingers. Yusei was looking up at him with tired eyes, his body bruised and tired.

"This time." Jack agreed, forcing himself to smile for the other's sake. "But never again."

The spark inside him flicked, and Yusei mewled quietly in protest. Never again? But... that wasn't fair! He was going to fight! Before he could piece together his words again, Jack placed a second hand on his forehead, soothing his protests with a low rumble of contentment. "You should rest now. I'll leave you at peace."

And Yusei surrendered to his alpha, like always, obeying his command and sliding back into the darkness of sleep. He needed it, after all. There was so much he would have to tell Jack when he was rested!

Sighing, Jack let his hand fall from Yusei's head, noticing how quickly he had drifted off to sleep. Once again, he was amazed at how much power he had over his omega, sending him back to sleep with just a word. He wondered if there was any length that Yusei wouldn't go for him. Would the omega be able to stop himself from following Jack's commands? 

Tucking Yusei's hand back under the blankets, Jack stepped away, his expression unreadable. His mind wasn't eased by Yusei's insistence on fighting for him. If he was honest with himself, he had expected the omega to submit - as usual - and completely agree that Jack was the perfect fighter. Yusei didn't ever need to be in danger. The fact that his omega ever had to fight meant that the alpha hadn't been strong enough. Jack was a failure, no matter what Yusei believed.

"Jack, you should get some rest." Kiryu growled from his position in their den's rafters. "We're all hurt, but you've got the worst of it. Taking on their alpha all by yourself wasn't the brightest idea you've ever had."

"Yusei was going to die." Jack replied, sinking into a sitting position next to the wall. Kiryu was right; he should rest. But he wasn't sure if his mind would let him yet. "I had to do it."

Kiryu's expression softened, and he slipped from his place on the rafters down to the floor. He landed nimbly on his feet, but the noise still resounded from the walls. "Hush." Jack prompted.

"Sorry." He apologized, going to sit down beside Jack. "Yusei's an omega that's worth risking your life for. I wouldn't hesitate to step between him and that alpha he was fighting. We both know he didn't stand a chance."

Jack nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. His body was begging for rest, his eyes tempted to close by the solid feeling supporting his head. He was tired enough to fall asleep here. But his mind was still racing, undeterred by his bandaged wounds or aching head. "I can't believe he tried to fight that alpha on his own." Jack's voice was low, a little shaky. "He's never tried to do anything like that before. What if I hadn't gotten to him in time?"

Kiryu held up a hand. "Easy, Jack. You don't need to worry about the what-ifs now. You did the right thing, and Yusei is safe. That's all that matters. You were the first one to realize he was in danger, remember? Without you, he would be dead now." His voice held a bitter note, even as he looked at Jack with a clear expression. Jack wondered about that, but didn't question it.

"That doesn't matter." He growled, looking away. "I failed my omega, by forcing him to fight in the first place. He shouldn't have been in that place."

Kiryu hesitated, then gave a brief nod. "But we didn't stand a chance without him." He reminded softly.

"We should have run." Jack hissed. "The other wolves were right. We've lost blood over nothing but scraps and dirt. I failed my pack by leading them into a pointless fight, and now Yusei is paying the price."

"We're all hurt." Kiryu insisted. Jack glanced over at him, and the lone alpha backtracked, realizing how insensitive his words sounded. "I just meant, don't single him out! Yes, we all got hurt, but you're the one who's gotten the worst of it." Jack's face was swollen with bruises, and scratches covered his body from neck to hips.

"I stared danger in the face, and led my pack right into it." Jack argued back, unsure himself why his tone was so defensive. "A real leader wouldn't have done that. How can I call myself an alpha now?"

Kiryu clapped a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "Listen. You did what you thought was best for us. Yusei would have followed you to the ends of the earth no matter what you chose. Crow was the only one who wanted to leave, but even he came around to your side. We have no regrets about following you, ever. Every decision you made was for our good."

"That's all I've ever wanted." Jack replied simply, keeping Kiryu's gaze. "But I don't think I'm worthy of your trust anymore."

Kiryu dipped his head, acknowledging his words without agreeing with them. "If that's what you want to think."

Jack didn't say anything back, leaning his head against the wall again. Sleep was calling for him, and keeping up such a heavy conversation was only getting harder and harder. "I can't lead them now." He mumbled.

"What?" Kiryu asked, leaning forward to catch his words.

"I can't do this anymore." He sighed, looking over at Kiryu. Only a few hours before, Jack would never had made this decision. But now, he was all too aware of his flaws, and every mistake he had led his pack into. There was only one thing he could do to fix the situation. "I... want you to be the pack's alpha."

Kiryu's eyes narrowed, and he stared hard at Jack. "You should rest." He said slowly. "You'll feel better when you get up."

Jack shook his head stubbornly, making sure that the other alpha knew he was serious. "No. It doesn't have to be forever, Kiryu, but I'm not worthy of their trust - your trust. You should be their alpha until I can make myself worthy again."

That didn't sound right. Jack had never said words like this before, especially not to Kiryu. The lone alpha was barely interested in leading a pack anyway, and Jack knew it. But suddenly having this power thrust onto him - and power over Yusei, no less - was a hard temptation to resist.

"I don't know what to say." He could easily refuse the offer, but he could give in, just as easily. And it was all because of Jack's omega, who would then be _his_ omega. Every time Yusei looked up to his alpha for security and guidance, he would be staring straight at Kiryu. Was it wrong of him to only want control for Yusei's sake? 

And there was Jack, almost begging him to take the reigns. "You really want me to be alpha?" He asked once more, buying time for his thoughts to settle.

Jack knew this was his last chance to keep control of his pack. Only his words stood between Kiryu and losing his childhood dream. But it was something he had brought upon himself, for failing in his responsibility as an alpha. It was his punishment. "Yes."

There was only one thing for Kiryu to say now. "Then I'll accept. I… I am your alpha now.."

\-----------------------------------------

I'm actually like, two chapters ahead right now! :O My daily word count has increased a lot since I've started streaming! I can definitely promise hot 💙 Kingcrab 💙 sex in the next chapter! Haha I originally wrote this story to just be some porn on top of a vague plot, but it's taken a long time to get the characters to work together... please enjoy this chapter, and support me going forward!

I'm going to be doing a writing stream this evening as well, so please tune in if you'd like! Also, feel free to ask questions or make suggestions, here or on my Tumblr.

[My Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/swordsandsongs)

[My Tumblr](swordsandsongs.tumblr.com)

And as always, happy dueling!


	10. Mindless

It was nighttime, and Yusei stirred. He could already feel his own exhaustion before he opened his eyes, but something was shining in his face. There was no way he could sleep with that light bearing down on him.

Yawning, he tried to roll over and escape, but it was relentless. Finally, he opened his eyes, and saw the moon above him. There were many holes in the roof of the den, and the one over his head was larger than the rest. The full moon's light was pouring down on him.

Yusei didn't want to get up, but it was impossible for him to sleep now. Sighing, he gradually pulled himself into a sitting position, staring around at his packmates. Crow's telltale snores alerted him to the beta's peaceful sleep. Kiryu's hair glinted in the moonlight, his breathing soundless but his eyes closed tight. Jack was not in the den, and the omega panicked for a moment, anxiety shooting through him. Where was his alpha?

Then he caught a glimpse of Jack's profile, outlined against the open doorway. He was sitting outside, keeping watch over the rest of his pack. Letting out his breath, Yusei stood up, going over to him. In the madness of the full moon, he had a lot to say. And after waiting his whole life, he wasn't going to pretend any longer. No matter how bruised and scarred they both were, Yusei knew he couldn't wait another night. Even if it mean getting impregnated. Even if it meant getting tied to Jack's knot forever - he was ready for his mate.

"Alpha." Crow and Kiryu were asleep. Jack was keeping a sleepy watch, his eyes heavy and full of moonlight. He glanced up as he saw Yusei approach, his nostrils flaring briefly to take in the omega's scent.

"Yusei." Jack contemplated correcting the omega on calling him alpha, but decided against it. Kiryu would formally announce the decision in the morning, and Jack would let the subject rest until then. He knew that the look in Yusei's eyes would change as soon as he knew, and he wanted to see that adoration there a little longer.

The omega didn't sit down beside him, or try to fill the strange silence that stretched between them. He knew what he needed to say, even if he didn't have the courage to say it yet. The stars overhead seemed to be paving the way forward to a different path, something strange and wonderful.

"I want to go." Yusei said softly.

Jack looked at him strangely. "Go where?"

"With you." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "And only you... _forever_."

Turning his head to look Yusei in the eye, Jack let out a soft grunt. "Do you understand what that means?"

Yusei flushed, grit his teeth, looked away, then looked the alpha straight in the eye. "I do. I mean... J-Jack, I want you to knot me, and fill me up... "

Jack let out a huff of breath, too excited to respond to Yusei's stammerings with bemusement. Clumsy as the request was, he was more than willing to accept. "Are you sure that you _really_ mean that?" He asked again, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Yusei nodded wordlessly, shifting in place where he stood. "Please, alpha, take me somewhere that we can mate... " It was hardly an eloquent request, but he wasn't sure how to make his alpha understand otherwise. This was what he - they - wanted. "I've wanted you for so long... "

Jack drew himself up to his feet, moving slowly with his injured limbs. Yusei gripped his arm, pulling him up to support him. They ended the move ridiculously close, their breaths mingling for a brief instant, before Jack pulled away. "Come with me, then." Jack beckoned, leading Yusei away from their den. They wandered down moonlit paths, completely avoiding the spot of the earlier skirmish. Instead of moving towards the industrial areas, the pair slipped through the woods, forcing their way through faded brush-paths.

"Yusei, I don't want you to choose something you'll regret later." Jack said, taking his omega's hand to pull him through a large bush. "Why did you come to me now, after all this time... ?"

Taking a deep breath, he accepted his alpha's aid, maneuvering through the bush after some struggling. "Everyone only has a short amount of time to be alive." He announced, as soon as he made it through. "I'm not going to waste my time anymore. I love you, and there's no better mate or alpha for me."

Jack turned to face him suddenly at the words, his mind reeling. _Yusei loves me because I'm his perfect alpha. But I'm not his alpha anymore..._

Surely Yusei would still love him regardless? _But what if he doesn't?_

"That's right." He forced out, noticing Yusei staring back at him with a quizzical expression. "No other mate is going to take care of you like I can. I'll always be at your side." _One more night, Yusei. I'll be your alpha for one more night._

The weight of the lie on his conscious was quickly lightened by the devoted glance Yusei shot his way It struck straight through Jack, bittersweet and beautiful. It was what he had always wanted most in the world: his Yusei's starry-blue eyes full of adoration for him.

"Where are you taking me?" Yusei asked, following after Jack with lighter footsteps.

"You'll see." Jack replied, reaching out to take his hand again. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

The omega nodded, smiling at him with a peaceful abandon. Jack was completely in charge of him now, his alpha leading him forward on the path of life. He almost felt giddy from the lack of control. If Jack asked him for it, he would do anything, no matter how dangerous.

The faint sound of flowing water could be heard in the distance, and Yusei scented the air, picking up on the clear scent. "The river comes this way?" He questioned, confused. He knew there was a slender river weaving its way across a corner of their territory, but he hadn't realized it bent around to this direction.

"Yeah." Jack increased his pace, limping a little. Yusei hurried to keep up with each stride, noting his alpha's pained expressions with each movement. "It'll be even better once we get there." The other smiled.

Yusei let out a huff, slowing their pace again. "Jack, don't push yourself. I mean... we don't have to do this tonight. We're both hurt, and you're having trouble just walking!"

Jack shook his head, pulling Yusei along with him. "No. It has to be tonight, Yusei. I can't wait on you another single day, or night, or hour." A pang of guilt rocked through him again. He just wanted to take Yusei while he still thought Jack was the pack's alpha. "Trust me. Please." He pleaded, looking his lover in the eye.

Yusei submitted immediately, dropping his head under Jack's gaze. "Yes alpha." He mewled, stepping along beside his future mate. It wasn't his place to question anymore.

Relieved by the omega's compliance, Jack pressed a quick kiss into his hair, inhaling his scent. It was heavy with the taste of medicine, stinging in his nostrils, and tainted with blood. However, the warmth of his omega was still obvious underneath, dragging his instincts into desire with just the scent.

"Where are you taking me?" Yusei asked, the sound of water getting louder.

The road took a sudden turn. Jack stopped, gave him a long, devoted look, then took him around the bend and announced, "Here."

A small waterfall tossed and tumbled from a rocky slope, falling into a crystalline pond. It rippled and bubbled with life, the moon and stars turning the water a thousand shades of silver. It was a place of natural beauty unlike anything else in their harsh lands.

"I've never seen anything like this." Yusei gaped, lost for words. Jack came behind him, wrapping him up in a tight hug as their bodies meshed together so easily.

"Perfect." Jack breathed, stroking long teeth down his ear. Yusei shuddered, his tail wagging briefly between the other's legs. He could already feel Jack's erection through his pants, rubbing against his ass and sending tremors running through him. Every muscle in his body was singing for him to submit, to lay down on the ground like the omega he was and get bred...

Before he could, Jack pulled away, taking Yusei's hand to lead him towards the pool. "Strip down." He instructed, taking off his own long coat. Other than that, the alpha made no move to remove his clothing.

Aware of Jack's keen gaze, Yusei did as he was told, dumping his jacket, shirt, boots, and pants on the ground. He hesitated when he was left in only his boxers, his own erection poking up. It was painfully small compared to the bulge in Jack's crotch, but that was to be expected. His own short length was for his own pleasure. Jack's cock was made for impregnating every omega he could fill with cum.

"Hurry up." Jack growled. Yusei whimpered briefly, hurrying to comply with his alpha's command. Now he was naked, revealing the slick dripping down his thighs and his swollen cock. Flustered, he stared at the ground, unsure of what to do next.

Jack growled in excitement, his tail wagging hard. His ears had perked up now, and he leaned forward to catch more of Yusei's scent. "Get into whatever position is most comfortable for you. You should lay your clothes between you and the ground." He tossed his jacket to Yusei, giving him something to lean his elbows and knees onto.

Yusei caught it, surprised. Jack was really going to let him choose? Slowly, he turned over the thought in his mind, trying to think about what would be easiest. Dropping to all fours, he slowly presented his ass to Jack, folding his clothes underneath him to provide some comfort. When he felt ready, his tail arched up and out of the way, revealing a slick-soaked hole above a fat erection.

Jack growled again, and Yusei whined loudly, his whole body awash with new sensations. He was embarrassed to display himself so shamelessly, but he _needed_ and he _wanted_ that alpha knot inside him. That huge bulge filling him up, stretching him out so far that he felt like he was bursting... he could hear Jack tearing off his own clothes, but shut his eyes tightly. He may have chosen the position, but he wanted to be surprised by his alpha. A moment passed, and then another.

Yusei wasn't sure what he was expecting. Two fingers, working into him the way Jack liked to do during his heats? Perhaps a tongue spreading him open before fucking him mindlessly into the dirt. A large hand gripping his length, jerking him off and teasing him before entering him and making him cum.

Instead, a cock too huge for words was shoved straight into his damp and waiting hole, tearing him open with one steady thrust. Yusei nearly came on the spot, wailing his pleasure and pain as he felt Jack's hands settle on his hips. His alpha didn't move yet, filling him up completely and letting his body adjust to the sensation. "How did that feel?" Jack asked, his voice as monotone as if he was merely rubbing Yusei's shoulders, and didn't have his massive knot shoved in to the base.

A few tears were already streaming down Yusei's face, and he couldn't formulate words to answer. Perfect heat was couched between his ass cheeks, covered in his slick and ready to fuck him until he was bearing pups. He was almost delirious with joy.

Finally, he managed to gasp out a response for his alpha. "If you move, I'm gonna cum."

Jack drew back, and Yusei gasped as he felt every inch of that cock sliding out of him. Then it rammed back in, coming down hard on his prostate. The omega's head began to swim, bright stars scattering across his vision as euphoria ripped through him like an explosion. Coming back down to earth a few seconds later (or was it years?), he found himself covered in his own semen, having just finished cumming all over himself.

"I c-came... " He moaned, slumping down onto his arms.

Jack stroked a hand gently down his back, soothing him with a cool touch. "Are you alright, Yusei? Should I keep going?"

The omega turned back to look at him with a blissed-out smile, his eyes unfocused, with tears and drops of semen on his face. "Don't worry about me, alpha, please. I'm only here for your pleasure." He assured him, his voice slurred with desire. "I really like it, don't stop moving... "

Jack decided to take the omega at his word, and refused to let up now. Setting a slow rhythm at first, he began to thrust in and out, every one of his movements accompanied by Yusei's shouts of pleasure. Once he began to feel their bodies moving together, he increased the pace, pleased to hear Yusei's shouts devolve into wordless moans. His omega was bouncing on his knot, mindless with desire as Jack finally fulfilled his dream. During every single minute of merely satiating Yusei's heats, Jack had thought about this. Claiming Yusei as his own, thrusting into his hot, wet ass over and over, making the omega almost unconscious from pleasure - that was his goal.

He snarled, picking up his speed. Yusei's moans mixed with whines, his body tingling and hot. He felt like he was being torn apart, but the scent of a mating alpha riding over him told him that they were doing it right. Something inside seemed to be swelling up, stretching his wet body out even further. Arching his back, Yusei let his head nestle against Jack's shoulder as the alpha's knot expanded, trapping them there together.

Jack was grabbing his arms now, holding them down on the ground as if to keep Yusei from escaping. The alpha was insane if he thought Yusei would try to run away, his body full of pleasure. "Cum inside me, cum inside... " He begged, managing to form words again. "I'm gonna cum all over myself again... "

Without missing a beat, Jack slid a hand down to Yusei's cock, feeling a second erection growing under his fingers. He began to jerk Yusei off in time with his thrusts, letting his omega whimper for his release. "Don't finish until I say so." He instructed.

Yusei moaned loudly, struggling to wriggle out of Jack's all-too-experienced hand. "Can't... I'm gonna blow it all out... " He gasped, trying to stop the waves of pleasure rolling over him.

"And yet, you call yourself _my_ omega." Jack shook his head, slowing his thrusts to be teasingly slow and breathtakingly deep. Yusei shuddered, giving punched-out moans as that cock rammed into him... then drew back... and shoved back in, all anchored by Jack's huge knot. "You should do what I tell you."

"Alpha, please." He mumbled. "Please, I can't stop myself... you're too good..." Yusei wasn't sure how he was still holding on. Between thrusts designed to find his prostate and Jack's warm, strong hand, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"If you cum without my permission, I'm not going to cum inside of you." How did Jack's voice stay so measured! Even the alpha himself was amazed at his own breath control, keeping his emotions in check. He would give in to his mindless instincts raging for control once he was done here, but he needed to mess with Yusei first. How far did his control over the other extend? "I'll stay inside you without cumming until my knot goes down. Then I'll see how much you beg for it."

Yusei was already begging, excited by the thought of being filled up with semen. "Alpha, alpha, don't you want to breed me?" He moaned, wriggling his hips. Jack's grip on his cock tightened, ever so slightly, and Yusei choked for breath, twitching in the other's hand. He was so close, just a little more and he would be over the edge - !

"Jack, please." He groaned, turning his alpha's name into a cry for release.

For a moment, Jack froze, unsure of what to do next. His favorite wet dreams and fantasies about Yusei had always ended by Yusei moaning his name, and the two finishing together in a burst of semen. He wasn't ready to cum yet, but Yusei was almost twitching and choking with his need to climax, his body shivering and clamping tight around Jack's slow, thick cock.

"Come for me. Come all over my hand." He said gently, giving a few more strokes. The words were barely out of his mouth before Yusei was moaning in pure ecstasy, his cock exploding in Jack's fingers. Extending his lover's moment of pleasure just a little bit more, Jack picked up the pace of his thrusts, watching his omega's expression contort with a second wave of heat.

"Perfect." Yusei babbled, his head dropping to the ground. "Feels good... Jack, you're doing it _so_ right... "

Jack couldn't help but smile at this, watching his stoic omega fall apart into a moaning, wet mess. "It's because I've taken care of your body for so long. I know what you need." He said gently, reaching his cum-soaked fingers around to Yusei's mouth. "Clean me off when you're ready."

The omega didn't hesitate. He took those fingers stained with his own semen and sucked them dry, going over each fingertip, joint, and knuckle with his tongue. Impressed and a little aroused, Jack pushed his pointer and middle finger together and began thruting into his omega's mouth with his hand. "Treat my hand like it's my cock." He commanded.

Yusei's face flushed up with pleasure, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he began sucking sloppily at those digits. "Yummy, my Jack's perfect knot." He mumbled, his hips working back as he twisted his mouth around those two long fingers. "So delicious. You're the perfect size to fuck me raw, aren't you? You're gonna tear me up and fill me with all of your healthy puppies-!" Yusei tipped his head back a little, noticing how Jack couldn't take his eyes away from the omega's little show. He flashed a smile, biting down gently as he did.

Jack growled, slamming his cock inside of Yusei's tight passage. The omega gasped, whimpered, and kept sucking, his body trembling under Jack's grasp. "I wanna have your pups." He moaned, arching his back into the sensation. "Please, just cum inside me and mark me as yours. Alpha... "

Jack had refrained from leaving any kind of mating mark on Yusei's body, no matter how much he was tempted to do so. After all, his omega didn't know that he had given up control of the pack, and Jack wasn't going to force him to commit until Yusei knew everything. He was also reluctant to finish inside, regardless of how much his lover wanted it in the moment. Still, he knew that Yusei would be craving the intimacy of the mark and his seed. Filling him up with his sticky semen was so tempting...

"I don't... Yusei." He sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on Yusei's head. "I don't want to do something you'll regret... "

Yusei shook his head, working his hips back against Jack's motions. "No! I don't have any regrets! I want... I want to be your mate and have pups, forever! Please, just give that to me, my alpha."

"What if I wasn't your alpha?" Jack mumbled, loosening his grip to run his hands down Yusei's arms. "Or what if I'm too weak to protect you and our pups... "

Yusei glanced back in confusion, his motions slowing. "What do you mean? You're always going to be my alpha, no matter what. And you're big, and strong. You're always going to be good enough for me." It was so easy to believe. Jack's powerful scent and huge knot were fulfilling every need he didn't know he had, his thought process losing itself in the mindless rush of mating and getting fucked into by his alpha. "Please, Jack. I'm still going to be yours in the morning." He softened his tone, dipping his head to nestle under Jack's chin.

Jack let out a huff of breath, reassured by Yusei's promises. _He's still going to love me. He's nothing but mine, no matter what._ He could do whatever he wanted, right? Yusei had just begged him for his cum, and promised to have his children. Jack was just doing what they both wanted. What they would always want.

Jack's pace increased, and he worked his hips back and forth, enjoying the sound of Yusei's voice collapsing into moans of pleasure. The omega managed to work into the gestures, driving them both closer to climax. Yusei wasn't hard again, but he could feel the pleasure washing over him, dragging him painfully close to what seemed to be a dry orgasm. Jack finally let the raging alpha within him take over, growling recklessly and losing himself in the sensation of Yusei's wet, whining body. There were no words now, only gasps and groans as they moved in unison.

All too soon, and not fast enough, Jack was missing breaths, his mind drifting away from the pleasure. A burst of heat overwhelmed him, and he was cumming, his hot seed pumping straight into Yusei's waiting body. The omega climaxed with him, his whole body tightening around Jack as he gasped wordlessly in ecstasy. It seemed like Jack's cum would never stop flowing out of him and into Yusei's body, his hole overflowing with sticky white semen as it dribbled down his ass, his thighs, and onto the ground below. Moaning, Yusei tried to stay still and take it all, but he couldn't resist squirming from the teasing drip of liquid down his legs.

"Alpha... " He swooned, his head dropping onto the ground. "Perfect... mine... "

When he had recovered from his incredibly fulfilling orgasm, Jack began running finger through Yusei's hair, smiling at his cute omega in bemusement. "Of course. Always." He promised, taking Yusei's hand. "You're mine, Yusei."

The omega shuddered, his body finally reminding him that he was hurt and tired. He didn't have much time left to stay conscious. "Prove it."

Jack blinked, unused to the almost challenging tone slipping from Yusei's voice. "How?" He growled, ready to rise up to that challenge.

"Mark me." The omega pleaded, offering his neck for the bite.

For a moment, the alpha forgot that _he couldn't, he shouldn't, Yusei didn't know he was just a packless second-in-command_ \- and he reached forward, savaging that pale skin under his teeth. Yusei let out another euphoric moan, endorphin flooding his system from the needed pain. Jack felt a deep shudder run down his own spine, watching Yusei writhe underneath him. This was how things were supposed to be between an alpha and his omega.

"You should rest." He said softly, noticing Yusei's trembling. His knot hadn't even tried to release yet, so Jack was trapped inside of his omega.

Yusei just nodded, not even trying to change positions before passing out in that puddle of semen. Jack huffed, lifting his body and changing positions so they were cuddled together on their sides, with Jack wrapped around Yusei. "I'll see you in the morning." He mumbled, closing his own eyes to rest. They had a long day ahead of them, once they woke up again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again, everyone! I'm back at it with _another_ chapter! Incredible! I finally found a reason to justify the explicit rating on this fic as well 😅 who knew it would take so long for the bois to finally frick?

I hope you enjoy this update, and please let me know if you liked it! Also, please follow me on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/swordsandsongs)! If I reach 50 followers, I'll get into something called the Affiliate Program, which will play ads on my streams to start monetizing my channel. You can help me write stories, watch my scuffed drawing, chat about life, or just lurk in the chat. I'll also answer questions or possibly take writing requests, depending on my mood. It's a fun time and I love hanging out with all of my viewers!

If you liked what you're reading, please leave a kudos or a comment! Those really motivate me to keep going, I promise!


	11. Fated

"Jack! Yusei! There you are!" Crow called, waving to them from his perch on top of the roof. Their den was a low building, and it took almost no effort for the beta to scramble up and keep watch for them. "We've been worried sick! Where the hell did you two go?"

Kiryu was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. There was no emotion on his face, but his jaw worked tirelessly as he studied his two packmates.

Yusei wasn't sure what to say at first, glancing between Jack, Crow, and Kiryu as a pale flush rose over his cheeks. His blue eyes pleaded with Jack, almost begging him to step forward. But the alpha did nothing, his face as emotionless as Kiryu's. Confused, Yusei smiled up at Crow, waving back as if the strange moment had never happened. "Sorry to worry you! Jack and I just needed to talk about some things. I suppose that now's the best opportunity to say... we've become mates as well!"

Crow leapt off the roof, landing easily on his feet with a grunt. "Seriously? I mean, I thought you were ... " He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. The beta had never been too sure of the situation between the omega and the two alphas.

Shaking his head, Yusei grabbed Jack's hand with a reckless abandon. He was going to brag now, having claimed this strong, gorgeous alpha as his own mate. "I'm not waiting anymore. I realized something important when my life was in danger, and I won't let myself have any regrets anymore. I'm going to keep moving forward, with my alpha by my side."

Jack opened his mouth, but Kiryu beat him to it. "Your alpha?" He questioned. There was a careful lightness in his tone. "Oh, you mean, Jack hasn't told you."

Yusei turned to him, caught off-guard by his strange words. "Told me what?"

Jack cut in quickly now, not giving Kiryu the chance to continue. "Yusei, I'm sorry. I should have explained it more clearly last night. I... I gave up my leadership of the pack to Kiryu."

A cold stone slowly sank to the bottom of Yusei's stomach, settling there as if it would never leave. It was stealing away his breath. It was crashing through his thoughts. Trembling, he turned to Jack with a hundred questions on his lips, but couldn't spit out a single one. Jack wasn't really his alpha? And he had known that for their entire night?

Crow piped up first, asking the question Yusei couldn't quite get out. "What? Why the hell would you do that, man?"

Jack drew up his shoulders, looking over the two with a collected frown. He was so good at hiding how he felt, and acting as though the world wasn't crashing down around him. "I'm not fit to lead you, not right now." His gaze drifted over Yusei's face, but he didn't meet his eyes. "I made a foolish decision that could have killed every one of you, against the advice of older, stronger alphas. Look at us now. We're all injured. I shouldn't have expected you to make it through the fight, but I filled you with false hope and led you into battle. Crow was right. We should have left, like the rest of them."

"I don't agree with his reasoning." Kiryu responded, stepping closer to Jack. "But he wants me to be the pack's alpha until he feels like he's proven himself again." He looked Yusei straight in the eyes, and the omega flinched at the sharpness of his gaze. "I'll be taking command of the pack for the time being."

Yusei shuddered. As much as he had adored being Jack's omega just a few hours beforehand, now he wished that he never had been an omega at all. He was just property, alpha bait to be tossed around between pack-leaders until his body was empty and he couldn't bear pups anymore. He had been marked by Jack, which meant he was bound to the alpha for now. But Jack had lied to him, and Yusei wasn't ready to face him yet.

And once the mark faded away, there was nothing to stop Kiryu from ordering Jack not to mark Yusei again. After all, he was the pack's alpha. Yusei was technically under his care and control now. The only way Jack wouldn't have to obey was by fighting Kiryu to the death - and Yusei didn't want to be the reason his family got torn apart. His wide, frightened eyes darted between Jack and Kiryu, already uncertain of his place in the world. Jack had been his caring, trustworthy alpha for his entire life. After now, Yusei wasn't sure if that had just been a lie too.

"You're a liar." He said softly, his hands shaking subtly at his side. "Jack, how could you have done such a thing?" Turning fiercely to Kiryu, he found himself unable to say anything when faced with his alpha's cool facade. Yusei whined, and he turned away with his tail between his legs, trying to escape. He needed to lose himself in the sensation of his own speed, the breath of wind in his face.

He could hear his packmates calling out for him, but he didn't listen. With this few seconds head-start, and Kiryu too injured to pursue him, Yusei was sure he could escape to be with himself for a little while.

For a long moment, Jack watched him run, his shoulders slumping. He had taken Yusei's body and everything he had ever wanted from his omega, but had driven him away through his own fear. He was again forgetting what it meant to be a true alpha, hiding behind his cowardice and making decisions that would only hurt his packmates.

"Dammit, where's he going?" Kiryu cursed. His leg was hurt; otherwise, he would have already caught up to his omega. "It's not safe for him out there! He needs to rest."

Crow nudged Jack's arm. "Hey, aren't you going to go get him?" He asked, surprise in his tone. "I mean, I thought you'd be after him as soon as he left."

Jack shook his head, unsure of why Crow would even ask. "He doesn't want me."

The beta huffed. "Uhh, have you asked him that? Come on, Jack, you're not a mind-reader." His tone softened, and he dropped into a low whisper that Kiryu couldn't hear. "Listen, you pulled a pretty bad move. But as far as every one of us is concerned, you're the best alpha around. And Yusei's the perfect omega for you. He practically worships you, ya know? If you let him go now, you don't get that back, and I know that's not what you want."

Unconvinced, Jack still didn't believe Crow's words. There was no way that the omega would be pleased to see him. However, he knew that Yusei needed to be brought back to the den to rest. He could do that, at least. "I'll go." He replied shortly.

Kiryu frowned, about to send Crow to do it instead. But before he could say anything, Jack was already running. Letting out a low growl, he went to shout a rebuttal to the other alpha, but Crow grabbed his arm instead.

"Let him go." The beta growled. "They need each other."

Kiryu stood his ground, but didn't raise his voice. "And what if I need Yusei?" He argued, clenching his fists. The air was tense, and Crow was ready to fight. "I'm just as much of an alpha as Jack is!"

"Don't lie to yourself like that. You might start to believe it." Crow said, keeping his eyes locked on Kiryu. "You aren't half the alpha that he is. We've never met anyone like him, or like Yusei, either. Those two are gonna change the world, one way or another. You can try to interfere, but you're gonna get caught in the crossfire. You can be a big manly alpha in front of Yusei some other time, when he's not really hurt, and when he doesn't seriously need Jack in his life. But right now, if you wanna stop Jack, you're going through me."

Kiryu spat out his words, full of contempt. "I am your alpha, Crow Hogan. Move against me, and you'd better be prepared to fight to the death."

"You act like I'm not already prepared." The beta hissed. "And besides, I don't think that's how you want to start off as this pack's alpha, huh? No omega will respect you for killing your beta."

Kiryu didn't say anything, his cold glare staying fixed on Crow. It was a long moment of silence, stretching between them with the promise of blood. If either one dared to flinch or back down, it would end in death.

Both alpha and beta did not move, their contest of wills ending as Kiryu took a step back. "I'll remember this." He stated. "You're not going to get in my way a second time."

"I'm ready for it." Crow growled, backing away from Kiryu before turning his back. "I'm getting breakfast." He didn't ask the other to come. He certainly didn't want him.

\-----------------------------------------

"Yusei!"

Jack was too fast, too strong for him. Even when all his instincts were begging him to speed up, to let the alpha's words dissolve into the wins, Yusei knew that he wasn't strong enough to escape. He came to a stop instead, dropping his head as Jack approached.

"What do you want, Jack?" He asked harshly, gritting his teeth as his body stiffened defenseively. The alpha shouldn't see him cry.

"You should come home." Jack stated simply. "It's not safe out here for you. You're injured, Yusei, and you need food and rest."

The omega shook his head, planting his stance firmly. "I don't need to listen to you." That didn't feel right, even to himself. The red mark on his neck burned, aching from his refusal to liten to Jack. Even now, he was still just an omega.

"No, you don't." Jack admitted. Yusei's eyes widened, and he stared at the other in shock. That wasn't the response he had been expecting at all. "You're just my mate, and my packmate now. We're equals, and you don't have to obey me."

Yusei whined softly. That wasn't true! But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Admitting that Jack was more of his alpha than Kiryu would be treason against his new pack's alpha. His instincts were warning him against that - but they were also urging him into Jack's arms, to bare his neck and submit to the alpha. There was no way his body would be able to accept Kiryu's leadership for a long time.

"Please come back to the den with me." Jack bowed slightly when making his request, his tone and posture formal. It wasn't something Yusei had ever expected from Jack, especially directed at him.

"How could you do that?" Yusei burst out, his hands clenching at his sides. He wanted to hit the alpha. He wanted to submit to him, lay on the ground at his feet and be used again, however Jack wanted. He wanted to run away, and never see his family again. Right now, his whole body felt like a tangled knot of desires, pulled taut and fighting against each other. "You knew you weren't my alpha anymore, but you still acted like you were! You said you would lead me forward for the rest of my life, but you can't do that as my packmate, or even just my mate. If you're not my alpha, my body doesn't know... you're going to tear me apart. I already had enough problems keeping away from Kiryu when I knew that you were my alpha and the one I loved most. What am I supposed to do now, when you do terrible things like this to me?"

Jack didn't straighten up. He was still bent slightly with his hands against his sides, his eyes focused on the ground. His words felt like they were chosen with care, loaded with emotion and the sorrow he dared not express. As an alpha male, he wasn't expected to show tears, and he refused to let them spring to his eyes even now. "I'm a terrible alpha." He said, his voice low, but clear. "If you never wanted to follow me again, I'd understand. I don't deserve any of the respect that you've placed in me. I behaved like a coward, and not like a man who deserves an omega like you. If you never want to submit to me again, or be my mate, I understand. In fact, I would almost encourage you to. How dare a man who calls himself an alpha try to manipulate my trusting omega in such a way? Yusei, you aren't mine any more. There's no reason why you should be."

It was so hard to breathe. Things weren't going right at all. So much had happened, and the pack had made it through the battle for their lives. But Yusei felt like they wouldn't be able to make it through this battle over his heart. He himself wasn't sure if he could survive, watching Jack bend over and reject his ownership of the omega. "I... this isn't helping either." He gasped, his vision blurring as tears pricked at his eyes. Unlike Jack, he had no reason to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry." The alpha replied softly. "What should I do, then?"

"Just... " Yusei paused, unsure of what he should say. What did he want Jack to do with him? "Just walk me home. I... I don't want to think about this right now." He muttered, looking at the ground. Maybe when he was around his pack's alpha, things would be easier. His body would start to adjust to the change in Jack's and Kiryu's scent with time. If he chose to break up with Jack, letting their mark fade away would make it easier for him to make his own choices as well.

Jack straightened up now, offering a hand to the omega. "Come with me." He said. "One more time, walk back to the den with me."

Yusei wanted to escape, and he wanted the strong fetter of Jack's fingers closing around his wrist. But something within him ached for his true alpha, the alpha of his pack. "Don't touch me." He said coldly, the words having more edge than what he wanted. However, he didn't apologize. "Let's just go back."

As they walked silently, Yusei wiped tears from his eyes. They just wouldn't stop coming.

\-----------------

Sorry, sorry! I just realized it's been quite a bit since I've updated :'3 I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks, but I needed to proofread and edit before I could publish, and I've been sooooo busy! School finals are coming up, and I don't have a lot of free time.... for now. I'm hoping things will get better soon! Wish me luck and please keep rooting for this book!

Also, if you want to know what I'm up to, be sure to check out my [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/swordsandsongs)! I'm not as active on Tumblr or Twitter anymore, so this is the best way to keep up with what I be doing - and you can poke me to work on Howl to the Stars while you're there, I don't mind. As always, good luck and happy dueling!


	12. Hands Full of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke Kiryu is my alpha.
> 
> I will never be able to say those words without filling up with fear.

There was a deafening silence between Yusei and Jack, something that couldn't be addressed. It was miserable, aching on the back of Yusei's neck, striking deep inside Jack's heart. Neither alpha or omega could dare to say what they should, only exchanging words if absolutely necessary. Thankfully, none of their packmates tried to make them reconcile. Jack found himself drawn to Crow, enjoying the beta's simple worldview and lack of agenda. He didn't have to worry about power dynamics, or trying to fill any silences that stretched between them.

While Jack and Crow busied themselves with hunting and gathering medicine, Kiryu and Yusei were stuck inside the den. Yusei was still recovering, and the others wouldn't let him leave the house anymore. "You're the most important." Kiryu insisted. He was there to keep watch, both over Yusei and their den.

Yusei just shrugged and looked down, not sure what to say. He didn't want to be coddled by his pack anymore, but it seemed that he didn't even have a choice in the matter. He felt miserable, the bruise on his neck throbbing. It had been hurting ever since he and Jack had started fighting, and nothing he did would make it stop.

"Yes, alpha." He muttered, pacing impatiently back and forth. The word stung bitterly in his mouth, but he couldn't think of Kiryu as anything else now. His scent was already changing to the smell of a pack leader, and resisting his commands was getting harder and harder. Yusei had already given his free will away to one alpha in his life; he hoped that Kiryu wouldn't force him to do it again.

Kiryu looked over at him, his expression softening. Somehow, the kindness in his pale green eyes made Yusei shiver. There was a strange feeling in the air. "Yusei... you can just call me Kyosuke. No need to be so formal."

Was that a command or a request? It had never been hard to tell, with Jack. He always spoke to Yusei in a way he could understand, mostly giving commands instead of suggestions. But Yusei had always bowed to his will, instead of using his own. Maybe Kiryu was just trying to make him feel like he had a choice, but it felt more like he was trying to control Yusei. How long before each choice came down to Kiryu, instead of Yusei? "No, thank you." He replied slowly, his instincts prickling at the statement. _He wasn't supposed to resist alpha. He should do as he was told._ "I've never called you Kyosuke, and I'm not going to start now. Besides, you're my alpha. I'm treating you with the respect you deserve by calling you that."

Kiryu let out a soft growl, and the bruise on Yusei's neck throbbed in response. The unbreakable thread between him and Jack was being tested by Kiryu's presence. The alpha stepped closer, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "Yusei. I want to be a lot more than an alpha to you. You're my friend, my packmate. Nothing has changed between us."

"Then why should I call you Kyosuke? Nothing's changed." Yusei took a step back, his tail stiffening up behind him. As much as he couldn't stand the sight or smell of Jack anymore, he wished that the other alpha was here to save him. Just his presence was enough to make Kiryu stand down.

"Because I want everyone to know that you're special to me." Kiryu announced boastfully. "I'm the alpha of this pack, and you're my one and only omega, the only one around. You get to call me Kyosuke, and do anything you please. Once I have it my way, no one will be able to tell you 'no'. You'll have all the food you want, and the parts to make a thousand machines. Your life is going to be perfect." He took a slow step forward, easing into Yusei's personal space again.

Yusei's spine went rigid, and he took a casual step backwards, glancing around to find his escape route, if he needed it. As his heat was only a few days away, it was possible that his body was already releasing the hormones that drove alphas insane for his dripping fuck-hole. He could be in a lot of danger right now. "I'm just an omega. You need to protect the whole pack, and take care of everyone. That's what being a pack leader is all about." _That's why Jack will always be a better alpha._ He held back the words on his tongue, meeting Kiryu's keen, yellow eyes.

Kiryu made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "The pack, the pack... why do you talk like Jack, and keep going off about that? We don't need the pack to survive, Yusei. You could come with me, leave Jack to be his own alpha of his trashy territory. I don't need anyone else, so why should I try to act like everyone else matters as much as you do?" He paced forward now, grabbing Yusei's arms as his scent flared full of emotion.

Whining in surprise and fear, Yusei tried to retreat, but Kiryu shoved him backwards, pressing him against the wall with a sudden fierceness. "Alpha, it hurts-" He yipped, struggling against the severe grip. The savage, desiring scent of a pack leader washed over him, but it was full of Kiryu - not Jack. His mate-mark gave an angry pulse, and Yusei cried out again, the smart of pain bringing sudden tears to his eyes.

Kiryu pulled back a little, his grip loosening. However, Yusei was still trapped. "Why are you still loyal to an alpha who did such terrible things to you?" He hissed, studying Yusei's expression. "He's not taking care of you, he just wants you as an omega-"

"That's not true!" Yusei blurted out, struggling against Kiryu's hands. His conscious mind was overwhelmed by the heady scent, dragging him down into Kiryu's grip. "And I'm not loyal to Jack, I'm just... I'm a pack-wolf. I'm an omega. I belong... to an alpha, and a family... " His instincts were begging for submission, his knees weakening at the scent of Kiryu's desire. He was wanted by his alpha, his leader. Yusei was an omega, and he was supposed to give in.

But there was something keeping him from giving in, aching and intruding on his mind: the bruise on his neck. Thankful now that Jack had marked him, Yusei dragged his head back, glaring defiantly at Kiryu, who was regarding him with a confused disdain. "There's more to life than your pack." The alpha growled, leaning close.

Yusei writhed away, refusing to let his scent get any closer to him. "Not for me." He insisted.

Kiryu seemed like he was about to say something, but there was a sudden noise outside. "We're home! And we've got food!" That was Crow and Jack, back from their hunt. Surprised, Kiryu's grip loosened for a moment. It was all the time Yusei needed.

He slid out of that firm touch, the pain in his neck helping to clear his head. One day, he wouldn't have to fight these instincts anymore - but not today. "Don't ever try to do that to me again." He growled, throwing one last glance at Kiryu.

Before he could walk out, Kiryu stopped him with a bark. "I'm going to turn the whole world into my territory." He growled. "If you insist on staying in a pack, then I'll make you the most important omega that's ever lived."

Yusei just shook his head, his breath coming in hard pants. He felt tired, and alone. "No matter how big your territory is, you'll never be my real alpha."

\------

Every full moon, the wild packs came together to settle disputes and discuss current events. It was a tradition that had been created as more packs tried to fit in the rugged territory, a way to reduce bloodshed. Of course, Kiryu would be representing the pack this month, as Jack was no longer their leader.

His hands felt slick, trembling by his sides as the pack walked to the meeting spot. The moon illuminated their path forward, sending shifting shadows and bright highlights flashing across the branches. This was his chance to prove himself as an alpha to everyone else - a role he had never expected, but was ready to accept.

"I bet the other packs won't expect to see us." Crow grinned, flexing his fist. "Everyone probably thinks we're dead!"

"But we aren't." Jack said grimly. "We saved their land, and ourselves - barely."

"We did it together. Of course we weren't going to lose." Yusei's voice was quiet, his eyes fixed on the ground. He dared not look up at Jack, who was walking right in front of him. The mark on his neck felt warm, satiated by just having the alpha close to him. But Yusei himself felt unsettled, not wanting to be close to Jack.

Kiryu just grunted. "They haven't even thanked us for it. Whoever shows up tonight is going to learn some gratitude."

"I didn't fight for them, I was fighting for us. My family." Crow insisted, looking around. "I mean, I'm glad we could help the others out, but it doesn't matter what they think. We don't need them."

Jack grunted in agreement. Yusei said nothing, studying the back of Jack's shoe. It was easier to do that than think about what had gone wrong. He had tried to step out and make the world what he wanted; instead, his world had gotten turned upside down. Nothing was right with him now.

Kiryu exhaled sharply, but didn't reply. He was the pack leader now, it didn't matter what his beta had to say.

The scents of unfamiliar wolves filled the air. Yusei shivered, instinctively drawing closer to Jack in front of him. His mark was carefully covered by his jacket, but it still declared him an omega. His scent was harder to disguise now, and if anyone found him out, he knew that other, bigger packs wouldn't hesitate to take him away. He was always in danger.

Jack felt his gesture, but refused to look back at the omega. "I think you should have stayed home." He said softly, his words only for Yusei.

Yusei nodded in agreement, but it was too late now. He was going with the rest of his pack. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... stay close to me." Jack's strong scent would disguise his own. That's all he needed from the alpha.

Jack inhaled sharply, his piercing eyes flickering over Yusei. For a moment, he looked like he was about to say something, but Yusei dropped his head again, trying to tune out every bit of Jack's sound and smell. Why did the alpha have to be so overpowering, in every way?

"Whatever you want." Jack replied shortly, his head turning back to the front. Kiryu hadn't noticed the exchange, his attention focused forward. He had an important message to give, and every word was running through his mind.

The clearing hollowed out of the woods was more empty than usual, only a few packs having bothered to show up. They were skulking on the edges, keeping to themselves as the moon glided up to its peak. All heads turned as Kiryu and his pack came in, whispers running through the clusters of wolves. Without waiting for anyone else, Kiryu went straight to the rock in the middle, striding up it confidently. His pack-leader scent was strong, announcing his status without words.

"I see you all have the bravery to come crawling back here, if not the dignity to defend this place." His pale hair looked almost white in the moonlight, gleaming brightly in the glare. "There are four wolves in my pack, and we took on over a dozen attackers. They were bigger than us, stronger than us, and we were outnumbered. They wanted our land, we wanted their throats. Jack Atlas offered you the chance to stand beside us in battle, but you refused. So my pack suffered."

He gestured to Jack, Yusei, and Crow, who were all wearing bandages. They shifted uncomfortably as the gazes of the audience racked over them. They were just part of Kiryu's little display.

"And then you want to act like you're just entitled to the land that we defended? The land we bled for? How can I be satisfied with something like this?" His voice pitched down into a growl, his hands curling into fists.

Fang, the largest alpha, took a few steps forward, out of the crowd. "Let's calm down here, Kiryu. What do you propose I do to make things right?"

Kiryu bared his teeth, his body stiffening. "You would have left us to die, and you want me to calm down? Every last one of you ran off with your tail between your legs, but now that we've fought off your enemies, you're just going to stand there and act like I'm owed nothing?" His words echoed off the trees, loud in the relative stillness of the night. "I don't need to be handed anything, and I refuse to calm down until I'm satisfied! Did you think we could keep living in peace?"

Jack's head snapped up, his eyes suddenly fixed on Kiryu. _Is he seriously challenging every pack here to a fight? What the hell does he think he's doing?_

He looked at Yusei, his eyes feel of steely concern. For once, the omega met his gaze, seeking comfort in the other's presence. "What's going on?" He asked softly.

Jack shook his head, unable to reply. On his rock, Kiryu continued, his fierce voice filled with anger. "I'm not going to let things continue like this! My pack is going to get what we deserve - whatever it takes!" He leapt off the rock, landing smoothly on his feet. "Make sure that every wolf knows - Kyosuke Kiryu and his pack are ready for satisfaction! And we'll do whatever it takes to get it!"

He gestured to his pack, striding away as impassively as he had came. Confused, his packmates followed after him, Yusei stopping to give one last glance around the clearing. Jack tossed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him forward and away. "We need to get out of here." He hissed under his breath. "If we stay, we're dead."

Yusei nodded, letting Jack hurry him along before shrugging out of his grip. "What is Kiryu doing?"

Jack shook his head, letting Yusei drift away. "I don't know, but... I think that things aren't going to be the same anymore."

"I'm doing what's best for us!" Kiryu announced, looking around at his packmates. "We might have to fight every single pack here, but we can take them down. We defended this land, so it's rightfully ours! This is for us." He looked pointedly at Yusei, who was ducking away, "We're going to claim what's already ours."

"That might not be our best interest... " Jack said slowly, his voice as calm as he could keep it. 

"No, this is what I know is best for us." Kiryu insisted. Behind them, the sounds of the other wolves' confusion was "We have power, Jack, and it's time that the whole world knows it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while, but now that I've finished school, I have a little more free time! I hope to continue updating and eventually finish this story, perhaps sometime this year. Please continue to support me and Yusei, and I hope to keep updating more often... maybe. Possibly. If I work hard.


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are we supposed to think, alpha? Do you even care about our feelings at all?

"You've got a lot to say, and not a lot of time to say it in." Crow gripped Kiryu's shirt, shoving him against the metal wall of the den. The sound of his body made an urgent thud against the metal, and Kiryu gasped for breath.

"What's your problem?" The alpha growled, struggling to break out of his beta's tight hold.

"You just threatened every one of our neighbors." Jack said, arms crossed. He made no move to protect Kiryu. "Then declared war on them, begged for something that wasn't yours, and refused any offer of reconciliation."

"No, Jack. It is ours, by right." Kiryu insisted. "Anyone with common sense could see that." A choked growl rang from his throat as Crow shook him, hard.

"Anyone with common sense wouldn't have started a war over some turf!" Crow insisted, his snarl mere inches from Kiryu's face.

Yusei said nothing, awkwardly standing to the side. He didn't agree with Kiryu's risky decision, but he knew that he was just trying his best to be a good alpha. Even if he didn't understand the intricacies of thinking for the pack, he had their greater good in mind. However, Yusei was also aware that this could be just another ploy to get his attention, a facade to win Yusei's approval. With his instincts screaming at him to side with his alpha, he decided to stay silent, letting Jack and Crow speak for him.

"You actually think they're going to attack us? They couldn't even step out of their dens for a few packwolves. There's no way they'll move against us." Kiryu held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, but his eyes were fixed on Jack. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows what kind of alpha I am."

Jack didn't react, his posture as stiff as an iron rod. A terse vein was working in his jaw.

"When they come knocking at our door to tear us limb from limb, you know who we're going to blame." Crow growled, shoving Kiryu back. His grip had relaxed, barely "This isn't your best idea, man. They could have killed us on the spot."

"They won't. We're going to be ready for them, and fight to claim our territory when it's time." Kiryu huffed, finally ducking out of the beta's grasp. He took a few steps clear, spreading his arms in a grand, commanding gesture. "I have a vision for us. Kyosuke, Crow, Jack, and Yusei... we're going to be the top. We'll protect the world from wrong. We're going to right everything that's happening on Satellite. If I have to, I'll even break through to Neo Domino, and correct the whole world."

"You're insane." Jack muttered. He could see Kiryu's ambitions, and match them with his own, but there was no way he could go along with such a scheme. "Our pack can't do something like that."

"You're thinking too small." Kiryu insisted. "Stop being so narrow-minded, Jack! Are you seriously satisfied with how we're living?"

"Narrow-minded? I'd call it realistic." He said, taking a step forward. Kiryu didn't back down. "We're four wolves. We're not changing the world anytime soon."

Kiryu stayed where he stood, his expression narrowing. Didn't Jack understand how much there was at stake? This wasn't just a normal world he was talking about. If his dreams came true, his pack was going to take over their world. Jack was standing in his way, and he was tired of playing second fiddle to this ridiculous alpha.

"Please, let's stop fighting!" Yusei barked, clenching his fists at his sides. This was too much for him. The sharp tenor of their voices was ripping him apart, tearing him between his pack leader and the alpha that had marked him. "This is enough for one night. You'll never be able to see eye to eye." Nothing would be able to sway Kiryu's mind, but at least Yusei could make them settle down for the night. He would stay undecided, following his own heart as much as he could stand.

Both alphas looked to him, their expressions imploring. Jack wanted the omega on his side, and Kiryu wasn't going to let Yusei disobey him. But the omega was done, turning away to find his nest on the floor. He wasn't an object to be tossed around during their power struggles.

"Yusei." Jack's voice was gruff, a cutting edge against the clamor welling within Yusei's heart. "What do you want?"

The instincts of an omega were tuned to make one behave. You listen to the alpha. You stay in your place. Your own thoughts and feelings are almost always secondary. These were bred into generations of wolves, created to protect a family from starvation or death. The alpha knew what was best, and disagreeing with him would cause unnecessary dissension in a pack. Omegas were breeding cows, and peace-makers. In the old days, omegas were just sex slaves or den-mothers, traded between alphas in exchange for territory.

But Yusei was a wolf with dreams. He had ambition, and a purpose: to turn the piles of scrap metal he enjoyed tinkering with into a working engine. He wanted to choose a mate for himself, to love and hold. And he wanted his family to stop fighting, for the world to stop spinning around on the wrong axis.

Would Kiryu, Jack, or Crow understand him if he said those words aloud?

"I want everyone to be safe." He said softly. "I don't want any of you to get hurt. I want us to be happy, and fed. I want us to have a home, together."

"And that sounds about right to me." Crow interjected quickly, cutting off the alphas before they could say anything. "I think it's about time we got some rest. Thanks to Kiryu's threat, we'll need to post watch, but we'll probably live through the night." He shot one last glare at his leader before heading outside. "I'll take first."

As soon as he had learned about Jack's betrayal, Yusei had moved his nest to the other side of the room, away from both alphas. He was glad that had already changed spots, not needing to bring attention to the fact that he wanted to be away from his packmates. It wasn't fair for him to just be an object in their fights. Of course Jack didn't see him that way, but he was less sure about Kiryu's motivations.

 _All of this started because Jack lied to me_. He grumbled to himself, settling down in his nest. He dragged in his cluster of leaves and pillows, setting them as a buffer between his body and the cold floor. As an omega, and as a person, he enjoyed making nests, and had carefully cultivated this one to be a perfect fit for his body. He had only ever had two stuffed animals as a child, and their faded forms were tucked into the depths of his nest. One was an orange hedgehog, his faded smile still courageous. The other was a pink bird, its wings tattered and hanging by a thread. Martha had worked some kind of miracle with a sewing needle to keep those things attached for so long. Sweeping the two into his arms, Yusei sighed, settling down once again. _I'd rather sleep with you two than either of those alphas..._

The night passed peacefully, the stars and moon spinning quietly in their celestial dance. Yusei's instincts informed him when the moon reached its peak, disturbing his dreams with visions of ages past, when wolves were at their most feral. Whimpering softly in his sleep, the omega turned restlessly, watching the alphas of the past on their hunts. More wolf than human, they stayed on all fours, living in caves and hunting in huge, loose packs. Omegas were a necessity then, males who were stronger than the beta females but wouldn't steal any of the alphas' mates while they were gone. Now, they were just leftover products of a bygone era, instincts of submission bred into them as a prison.

At least, that's the only way Yusei could see it. There was no way that these disgusting omega instincts of his could lead him forward into the future. He would have to choose everything for himself, fighting his body along the way.

A hand on his shoulder woke him from sleep, interrupting his strange reverie of the past. Those were memories from a life he had never lived, something only the moon could bring out of him. Whimpering and whining into a yawn, Yusei's tail twitched as he stretched out in place. Glancing upwards, he found it was Jack looming over him, his violet eyes hidden by shadows. The omega flinched, but Jack had already removed his hand. "It's your turn to keep watch. " He said, his tone flat. It was the first real words he had spoken to Yusei in a long time. "You're last up."

Tired and shaken, the omega just nodded, but he was unable to keep his eyes off the alpha as he went back to his own nest. What had he been expecting from Jack? Maybe a soft word, or something encouraging. Yusei couldn't help but hate himself for wanting that, but his heart was thoroughly uninterested on anything his brain might have to say on the subject. Regardless of how much he swore he hated Jack, Yusei had loved him for so long. It was hard to get out of the habit of wanting more from his alpha than anyone else.

He stood up slowly, his joints creaking and popping as he made his way outside for his watch. _But Jack isn't my alpha anymore. He betrayed me._ Jack didn't feel like he was worthy of being alpha, but that hadn't been true until he had lied -- at least, in Yusei's eyes. Even now, he would have accepted Jack back as his alpha, if the alternative was Kiryu's chaos. Regardless of how worthy Jack wasn't, he was smart, and picked his battles with care.

The starlight was beautiful, the silver strands of the Milky Way blazing in his eyes. He could see each shining spark, tracing the constellations. Even as tired as he was, Yusei appreciated the breath of fresh air, knowing that dawn was coming close. He would see the sun rise, and watch the moon sink below the horizon. Something about the open sky stretching above him was echoing in his soul, starting a fire deep inside him.

Everything seemed safe enough. Still, concerned about falling back asleep, Yusei started taking a brisk walk around the perimeter of the den, his tail swinging with every step. As inspiring as the stars were, he couldn't depend on their light to keep him awake. As his pacing increased thoughtlessly, his mind drifted to the little project he had sitting on his workbench - an engine. He had stolen the pieces from a wrecked Sector Security motorcycle a long time ago, salvaging the key parts before a wrecking crew could take everything away. It had haunted his youth, sending visions of speed dancing through his head. Perhaps, if he could finish the engine, and mount it on his own motorcycle, and fly it far away, he would escape from himself.

But he had no sort of guide on how to build an engine, or even the image of a completed one. It was an impossible dream by all standards. But with every piece he screwed and hammered and tinkered, Yusei knew he was getting closer. The smell of gasoline and stardust slammed in his nostrils every time he picked up his welding torch. Everything on earth was made of leftover stars; he was never more sure of this fact than when he was at his bench.

Flying away on wheels made of fire was still such a far-off vision. Planning on his next move, Yusei was already ticking off a list of parts he would need to salvage. Perhaps he could head to one of the cities to catch a glimpse of Sector Security, to see their bikes in person.

"Yusei." A slinking voice crawled down his ears, and Yusei couldn't stop them from twitching violently. Why did he have such a terrified reaction to a voice he knew so well?

"Kiryu." He said curtly, looking at his alpha. The man lounged lazily in the doorway, shirtless. His silver hair was a mess, falling all tangled to his shoulders. There was something dangerous in his eyes, like a predator looking at prey. Jack had never looked at the omega like this - well, only once. But Yusei refused to think about that night ever again, the night he had given his virginity to a liar. "What is it?" He shivered.

"Nothing much. Do you want to go back to bed? I'll finish your watch for you." His voice was so low in the darkness, pale moonlight picking out his features in shadows. Refusing to move from the doorway, his tone become softer, almost kind.

"I'm fine." Yusei hated being weaker than his packmates, and he wasn't going to let them hold him back anymore. "You've already had a watch tonight. Go back to bed."

Kiryu was still, and silent. "I can't get to sleep." He said softly, closing the front door behind him as he moved away from their sleeping packmates, the sturdy den. "Your smell is driving me crazy. Ever since Jack gave up, I've just been feeling stronger and stronger - and you've gotten even sweeter."

Yusei didn't like the way he was grinning, or how easily he closed the distance between them. Uncertain, he took a step backwards, and another. He wondered how he could show strength like this, with that huge, silver-haired alpha glowering at him like prey.

And Yusei turned around, and ran.

He was always so fast, but Kiryu was too, and he was bigger. If he wanted, he could catch up to the omega and do whatever he pleased. Yusei was certain the other was on his tail, doubly sure that his breath was whistling down his spine. He couldn't fight, so he had to keep running.

But Kiryu did not give chase. Yusei would come home, and Kiryu would be waiting. He would always be waiting.

It only took a few moments for Yusei to realize he was alone. Panting hard, he slipped into the shadow of a lone oak tree, rising in the middle of cracked, dry earth. Kiryu had let him go? It was surprising, but at least he had spared the omega more talk and scent of his desire. He hated that reek of heat rising from Kiryu, curling around his nostrils and choking him on the taste of a lusty alpha. His scent was never supposed to be like that.

Still, even that brief bolt had raised Yusei's spirits. He never felt more free than when he was running down open plains, alone and in his element. If Kiryu was going to puppy-guard the door, then Yusei would let him have this shift. The omega was going running.

Trees, ruined buildings, scrap piles, forests, rivers - they all flashed through his eyes, and then were gone. The wind was propelling him forward, or blowing the sweat and hair from his face. Yusei wasn't an omega, and he wasn't part of a pack being torn apart. He was alone, and running. Just for a brief moment, he could understand why someone would want to be a lone wolf.

 _Kiryu would be better on his own. The way things are now... if Jack ever wrestled leadership back from him, he couldn't stay with us._ That much was clear, at least to Yusei's mind. Jack would never be able to trust the other alpha again. As much as Yusei hated the thought of having to submit to Jack again, he knew the blonde would keep him safe. With Kiryu, there was too much gunpowder about to go off, always on the edge of disaster.

The speed finally cleared his head, the fear of earlier replaced with the urge to return home. An omega shouldn't be alone in the woods at night. As he thought that, a strange scent came to him. For a moment, cold dread shuddered down his spine as he realized it was the scent of another wolf - and not one of his packmates. Did he cross the line into another pack's territory by accident?

Something hard rose in his throat as he realized - _no, I haven't. This is my home, my turf. Another wolf had trespassed here._

Investigating further, Yusei realized the scent was cold. The other had left a few hours ago. He was quite safe. Tracking it for a few minutes, he realized the other had gone back to the border, crossing back into what Yusei assumed was the intruder's home. He hadn't gone very far, and hadn't even gotten close to the den. But what was the man's purpose for coming in anyway, if all he did was leave?

Frightened again, but determined, Yusei turned around, breaking into a jog as he angled towards home. Regardless of his alpha's strength or sanity, he had to know.

Hello! It has been a while... but I'm happy to return. I used Yusei as an outlet for my own feelings and frustrations when I was first starting to develop this as a serious story. However, my own life has continued to move forward, while Yusei's has been forced to stay still. I hope that means that I now have the wisdom and depth to coherently show Yusei's journey, instead of the whirl of chaos of being in the midst of every emotion. Does that make sense?

This story was started thanks to the blessings of a friend. He isn't in my circle anymore, but I can think of him every time I write, and hope that my words will be able to reach him one day. This story has become a completely different project to me than when I started. In memory of the friend who made me the writer I am, and dedicated to you, the dear readers, to say nothing of the poor omega himself, I will keep writing this. With any hope, we'll all reach the journey's end! Please enjoy, and continue to support this story!


End file.
